Harry Potter and the Aliens
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A girl on the first years' list turns out to be Kisshu's little sister, and he and his family are NOT pleased. Set after the events of Tokyo Mew Mew, but during Fourth Year. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Aliens**

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she looked at this year's list of first years. She was about to start addressing the letters when a name caught her eye. _Emiko Ikisatashi, _the list said.

_That name sounds Japanese; why would a Japanese girl come all the way to England for school? _Minerva wondered. _From what I've heard, the Japanese magical community is pretty closed in; they don't send their children to outside schools. And the address doesn't make sense either. It's in an outer part of London; maybe they're immigrants or something?_

She looked at the list again, and was surprised to see that Emiko was a muggleborn. _Well, I'll probably have to visit them anyways, to explain this; I guess I'll find out then, _Minerva thought, and started addressing the letters.

**~XXXX~**

_**One week later: **_Minerva was currently walking up to a rather nondescript house in a small, but nice, neighborhood. She rang the bell, and waited. A few minutes later, the door was opened by a teenage boy with dark green hair and golden eyes. "Who are you?" he asked warily. He had a Japanese accent.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall; I came to talk to your parents about an Emiko Ikisatashi," Minerva said.

The boy called over his shoulder, "Aunt Yuki, should I let her in?"

"Yes, Kisshu," a woman's voice called. "That's the name on the letter, remember?"

Kisshu turned back to Minerva and said, "Come in, then." He stood back to let her in, and then closed the door behind her. A woman came through a doorway to the left, and said, "Please come in, Minerva-san. I assume you're here to discuss the letter you sent us?"

"Yes," Minerva said. "Is Emiko here?"

"Yes, she's waiting in the living room," the woman said. "I'm her adoptive mother, Ikisatashi Yuki, and this is my nephew Kisshu. My two sons are at the park right now; I'll inform them of this later."

"Alright," Minerva said. "Four kids, then?"

"Yes," Yuki said, smiling slightly. She led the way into the living room, and Minerva saw a slim girl with black hair and blue eyes sitting on a sofa. She was wearing a soft blue knee-length skirt, and a plain black mock turtleneck. She looked up as Minerva, Yuki, and Kisshu came in, then got up, looking nervous. "Yuki-obasan wa, kono josei wa, buhin nekodesu," she said. _(Translation: Aunt Yuki, this lady is part cat.)_

"Emiko, can you please speak English?" Yuki asked gently.

Emiko shook her head stubbornly. "Iieyo," she said. "Atashi wa atashi no yuujin to sore o hanasu." _(No! I only speak that with my friends.)_

Yuki sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Minerva-san; Emiko speaks English fluently, but refuses to do so with people she doesn't know. I've tried everything already, so I'll translate for you."

"Alright," Minerva said, a bit startled. "Can you tell me what she said?"

"She claims you're part cat, and says she only speaks English with her friends," Kisshu said from behind them. Minerva was startled again; she hadn't even realized he had followed them.

"Let's have a seat," Yuki said. She sat on the sofa with Emiko, and Kisshu sat on Emiko's other side. Emiko promptly climbed into his lap as Yuki asked, "So what was with that letter? Emiko may not have complete control over her powers yet, but there's nothing magic about it."

Minerva was confused by this, and asked, "What do you mean? Her name showed up on the list of new students for this year; it claims she's a witch."

"I was under the impression magic was a human idea," Kisshu said quietly. Minerva noticed he seemed very wary of her, but what he said next completely shocked her. "We're not human. We have our own powers, but they don't come from outside objects like sticks in those picture books. We may have been exiled, but that doesn't make us human, even though we have to live that way."

"What are you, then?" Minerva asked.

"We're Cyniclons," Kisshu said. "Though I believe most humans use the term 'aliens'. We were exiled from our home planet after failing to take over Earth, and since we'd get recognized in Japan, we moved here."

Minerva McGonagall was not an easily startled woman, but this announcement was shocking to her. Letters that had been sent out from Hogwarts always went to humans. She couldn't remember there ever being a letter being sent out to an alien before.

Yuki noticed her shock, and said, "Kisshu, why don't you take Emiko upstairs; she doesn't need to hear the rest of the story."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took Emiko's hand as she slid off his lap, and left with her.

Yuki sighed when they were gone, and said, "Emiko was human before we found her, but from what I gathered, she was turned into a Cyniclon somehow. I don't know all the details, but her family was killed when she was six years old, and she was taken away by scientists. Emiko is from Kyoto, Japan, but the scientists who killed her family took her to a lab in Tokyo, which is where Kisshu found her after she had been turned into one of us. She lost control of her powers soon after she was turned into a Cyniclon, and that caused the lab she was being held captive in to blow up. I don't think anyone besides her made it out alive. As far as I can tell, the scientists wanted her because she had the ability to read minds, along with a few other incidents when she was angry or sad. She said that her parents tried to stop the scientists with some kind of powers of their own, but apparently there were either too many of them or they were just better equipped, because Emiko's parents were killed in front of her. It took a long time for her to open up to anyone besides Kisshu, and she's still very attached to him. She may not have lost all her human DNA yet, which is probably why your school thought she was a witch, but I doubt her magic will last very long as her human DNA is canceled out. Our DNA is much stronger than human DNA, and Emiko is a Cyniclon now. She learned to keep up an illusion to appear human, but right now it puts a strain on her energy levels. If she had to keep that up all day and all night, for ten months, the energy loss would most likely kill her. The most she can do it for right now is about twelve hours, maximum."

"Is that a hint that she shouldn't go to Hogwarts?" Minerva asked.

"If it's all humans, and she has no contact with us besides calls or letters, it's not a good idea at all," Kisshu said from the doorway. Minerva nearly jumped; he hadn't made a sound! Kisshu continued, "Emiko has trouble just interacting with kids her own age; expose her to too many humans, and she'll completely shut down, especially if anyone is nasty to her. We can teach her how to use her Cyniclon powers, and she hasn't shown any sign of having anything besides normal Cyniclon powers. The only unusual thing about her powers is her personal talent; she has a gift for languages. She can literally speak any language fluently, even though she refuses to speak anything besides Japanese. I don't think a school so far away from her family and me in particular is going to be good for her. I know we can easily get there in less than a minute, but I think it's better for her to stay here."

"How can you get there in less than a minute?" Minerva asked, puzzled.

"We can teleport," Yuki said. "And Kisshu and I have the ability to teleport directly to Emiko no matter where she is. As long as she's alive, we can find her. And Kisshu can sense her emotions, so if something happened, he'd know immediately. Not to mention Kisshu is beyond overprotective when it comes to Emiko; anyone who tried to stop him would go down in flames."

"Aunt Yuki, I'm not THAT bad," Kisshu said grouchily.

"I beg to differ," Yuki said. "You nearly killed Natalie's older brother when he made fun of Emiko's clothes. I shudder to think what would happen if someone hurt her physically."

"Kisshu, you seem very wary of me," Minerva commented.

"I'm not wary of you; I'm wary of your headmaster," Kisshu said. "There is no way I'm letting my little sister anywhere near that guy."

"Any particular reason?" Minerva asked, intrigued by this.

"The more power someone has, the less likely it is that their intentions are pure," Kisshu said. "I've seen this firsthand. And the old geezer is manipulating you and everyone around you."

"You've never met Professor Dumbledore, though," Minerva commented.

"I went through your mind; the main reason you don't see what I do is that your opinion of him from the start clouds your judgment of him now," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu!" Yuki scolded. "What did I tell you about going through peoples' minds?"

"Aunt Yuki, we don't know anything about these people or why they want Emiko," Kisshu said.

"Students whose names appear on our list aren't forced to attend school unless their magic is out of control and in danger of harming someone," Minerva said. "As long as Emiko's powers can be trained here, there's no reason why she should have to go to Hogwarts. I merely came to explain the magical world to you, but I'm not going to force the issue. I'm due back at Hogwarts for a meeting anyways, so I'll let the teachers and Dumbledore know that Emiko is being homeschooled for her powers."

Kisshu nodded, and Yuki said, "I'll walk you out." The two women got up, and went back to the front door. Even though Minerva didn't look back, she knew Kisshu was watching her. As soon as she found a safe place, she Apparated back to Hogsmeade, and went back to Hogwarts from there.

**~XXXX~**

When Minerva entered the teacher's meeting, everyone was already there. "Minerva, glad you could make it," Dumbledore said. "I trust nothing went wrong?"

"Emiko will not be coming to Hogwarts," Minerva said, taking her seat. "Her family was very adamant about that, and frankly I'm surprised she received a letter."

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's not human," Minerva said. "None of her family is human; in fact they're not even from this planet, much less from England."

"How did she get on the list, then?" Professor Flitwick asked, curious.

"Apparently she used to be human; it's possible before she was turned into a Cyniclon that her parents were from the magical community in Japan," Minerva said. "Yuki, her adoptive mother, said that her family was killed in front of her and she was taken away by Muggle scientists, then turned into a Cyniclon. Yuki apparently doesn't know all the details, but it sounds like the scientists discovered she could use magic and decided she'd be perfect for their experiments. Some of the things Yuki described sounded like accidental magic, but apparently she has nearly full control over her powers now, and Yuki says that she and her family will continue Emiko's training. I'm not going to argue with them; they seem perfectly capable of teaching her, and Yuki thinks her magic will fade soon anyways; apparently she doesn't have much human left in her."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Dumbledore asked.

"Emiko's older brother is very overprotective of her, and I frankly don't want to mess with him," Minerva admitted. "The way he looked at me…. it's clear he's had training in more than just his powers. He was extremely wary of me, and it's also clear he's good at stealth; I didn't even sense his presence until he spoke, nor did I hear footsteps when he came back downstairs."

She noticed Dumbledore had a faint scheming look on his face, but decided to ignore it as the look faded and Dumbledore asked, "Anything else about this girl?"

"She refuses to speak English," Minerva said. "I've been told she can speak it; she just doesn't like to for some reason. My guess is she's more comfortable speaking her native language, which is Japanese."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Well, since she's not coming, I suppose her choice of language isn't going to be an issue. Let's continue the meeting, shall we?"

Minerva and the other teachers nodded, but Minerva resolved to think about this later. Something about Dumbledore's manner bothered her.

**~XXXX~**

After the meeting, Minerva was leaving when Snape came up to her, and said, "Minerva, a word, if you please?"

"Alright," Minerva said, wondering if this was about Emiko. She followed him to his office, and they sat down. Snape warded the room, and said without preamble, "Dumbledore is plotting something with the girl you mentioned. Since you seem so concerned with her welfare, I thought you should know."

"Do you know what he's going to do?" Minerva asked.

"Not precisely," Snape admitted. "But I get the sense it's not her in particular he wants. Do you know what they're doing here, if they're not from this planet?"

"Apparently they were exiled due to a failed attempt to take over Earth," Minerva replied. "They left Japan and came here so they wouldn't be recognized."

"What can you tell me about the girl's older brother?" Snape asked. "I wonder if he's the one Dumbledore is trying to get."

"Not much," Minerva said. "He said nothing about himself. He seemed very wary of me, and I asked him about it. He said he wasn't wary of me, he was wary of Dumbledore. He then went on to inform me that he had gone through my mind and that I was letting my original opinion of Dumbledore cloud my judgment on him now."

"He went through your mind to that extent and you didn't notice a thing?" Snape demanded.

"That's what bothers me; I had no clue he was going through my mind," Minerva said. "I assumed that it's a Cyniclon power; he wasn't using Legilimency on me."

"That may be why Dumbledore is after him," Snape said. "How old is this boy?"

"I'd say fifteen," Minerva said. "But that was just from looking at him; he acted much older. What do you think Dumbledore wants with Kisshu?"

"Consider the announcement about the Triwizard Tournament," Snape said. "I know Dumbledore is hiding something from us, and considering his choice of DADA professor, I believe something is going to happen that involves Potter again."

"Are you saying that Dumbledore is trying to lure Kisshu here to protect Harry Potter?" Minerva asked incredulously.

"Quite possibly," Snape said. "We need to stop him; if your observations of this boy are even half right, kidnapping his little sister to lure him here is going to result in catastrophe."

"Surely Dumbledore wouldn't…." Minerva trailed off as she thought about what Kisshu had told her about clouded judgment.

"I would recommend looking at the Sorting list carefully this year, and alerting the others if this girl's name shows up," Snape said, as if Minerva hadn't spoken.

"I will," Minerva said. She stood, and said, "I have some thinking to do, Severus; if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course," Snape said. Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Be careful of Dumbledore, Minerva."

Minerva nodded, and left.

**If anyone is reading this, I would like to say that since this is the first time I've written anything Harry Potter-related, some of the characters might be a bit off. Also, this is set in Fourth Year, and the events of Tokyo Mew Mew have already happened. The Mews will not be in this, but the Cyniclons will be. I don't know how long this will be, but if you have suggestions, please let me know, via review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Aliens:**

**Part 2**

_**September 1**__**st**__**, early morning: **_Yuki responded to a frantic banging on the front door, and found one of Emiko's friends, Natalie, outside, gasping for breath. "Natalie, what happened?" Yuki asked, worried.

"Emiko and I were playing at the park after the sleepover, and she told me to hide, but while I was hiding, this weird old guy came and disappeared with her!" Natalie wailed. "I don't know what he did, but one minute they were there and the next they vanished into thin air!"

"What did he look like?" Yuki asked urgently.

"He had a long white beard and long white hair, and blue eyes with glasses," Natalie said. "He was wearing what looked like some kind of dress, and a pointy hat. I don't think he noticed me, so I came to get you."

"Was there anything else unusual about him, like pointy ears?" Yuki asked.

"No, he had normal ears," Natalie said. "I would have called the police, but I didn't think they would believe me."

"You did the right thing, Natalie," Kisshu said from behind Yuki. "We can handle things from here; do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yes please; I don't want to see that guy again," Natalie said.

"Aunt Yuki, get the others together while I take Natalie home," Kisshu told Yuki.

"Alright, but come straight back," Yuki said.

"I will," Kisshu said. He took Natalie's hand, and walked her home. After dropping her off with a brief explanation to her mother, Kisshu went back home.

He found Yuki, Pai, Taruto, and his uncle Hayako in the living room, and sat down with them. "How's Natalie?" Hayako asked.

"She's still a little shaken up, but I told her that I would get Emiko back no matter what, and that seemed to calm her down a bit," Kisshu said. "Have you guys figured out Emiko's location?"

"She's in a remote part of Scotland," Pai replied. "I assume that's where the school is, but it's not going to be easy to get in; they've got pretty heavy protections on the place. It's not on any of the maps, either, which most likely means it's hidden by human magic."

"Is it teleport-proof?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes; we'd have to go to a nearby location and then walk," Pai said. "There appears to be a village of some sort nearby; we may have to start there."

"They dress differently than we do," Yuki commented. "Natalie mentioned the man who took Emiko was wearing a dress-like garment and a pointy hat."

"And Minerva was wearing a similar outfit, with a cloak," Kisshu added. "I suppose we'd better find cloaks- the kind with hoods."

"Why hoods?" Pai asked.

"So we won't get recognized," Kisshu said. "Minerva knows what I look like, and what Aunt Yuki looks like. Even if she has nothing to do with this, there's a good chance she'll point us out if she finds us."

"Good point," Hayako said. "Some of us should remain here, just in case."

Kisshu thought, then said, "You and Taruto stay here; Aunt Yuki, Pai and I will go find Emiko. We all know that despite the maternal exterior, you don't want to mess with Aunt Yuki."

"And it'll be good to have you two here in case someone gets injured," Yuki added.

Hayako sighed. "Fine, but I don't want anything too serious, got it?" he said sternly.

"Got it," Kisshu said. "Now, when are we going?"

Pai thought, then said, "They'll expect us to come right away, so tomorrow instead of tonight. We can spend today planning, and leave early tomorrow; the area in Scotland isn't anywhere near here. Teleporting is going to waste energy."

Kisshu didn't look too thrilled with waiting, but nodded.

**~XXXX~**

_**With Emiko: **_Emiko had been startled when the old man had grabbed her, and was grateful she had told Natalie to hide; she knew Natalie would take the information to her family. She hadn't reacted in time to get away, though, and soon after found herself in an office, with a red and gold bird on a perch and a lot of weird instruments that made noise. She looked at the bird for a minute, and it looked back. Emiko got a sense of sympathy from it before the old man caught her attention again by saying, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Ikisatashi."

Hoping to catch him off guard, Emiko snarled, "Anata wa atashi o yuukai! Atashi wa hijou ni kangei o mitsukeru koto wa arimasen." _("You kidnapped me! I don't find that very welcoming.")_

"I would appreciate it if you would speak English," Dumbledore said, seemingly unfazed by this.

Emiko mentally groaned and said, "You're going to regret kidnapping me, you stupid old geezer. Didn't Cat Lady tell you that my family and I agreed that I didn't have to come here?"

"I assume you mean Professor McGonagall? Yes, she did tell me, but unfortunately circumstances have changed since then," Dumbledore said.

"Then why wasn't my family informed?" Emiko asked. "You do realize kidnapping is illegal, right?"

"The Muggle police won't be able to get around the wards here," Dumbledore said.

He was surprised when Emiko smirked and said, "Who said anything about the police? I look forward to watching the expression on your face when my family finds me."

"They won't find you; I made sure of that," Dumbledore said. He took his wand out, and Transfigured Emiko's clothes into the school uniform. "What is with the weird clothes?" Emiko asked disgruntledly.

"That's your school uniform," Dumbledore told her.

Emiko looked down at herself, shuddered, and snapped her fingers. She was suddenly wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a V-neck, and a pair of loose black jeans tucked into black boots. "If I have to wear all black, I'll do it MY way," she said. "Any other weird things you want to do to me?"

"Since I already put a tracking charm on you, no," Dumbledore said, realizing that he wasn't going to win the 'school uniform' battle if she could change that fast.

"What's a tracking charm?" Emiko asked warily.

"It's a charm that will tell me where you are at all times, and it won't let you leave school grounds," Dumbledore said.

The red and gold bird trilled, and Emiko looked at it. "That's a phoenix," Dumbledore told her. "His name is Fawkes."

Emiko went over to Fawkes, and reached out a hand. Fawkes looked at her hand, then back into her eyes, and then rubbed against her hand. She heard an unfamiliar voice say telepathically, _I have removed the tracking charm, but I think you should remain here; get Dumbledore's guard down until your family can get you out. I promise no harm will come to you if you remain until your family arrives._

_I can do that, _Emiko said. _Is there something going on?_

_Yes, but I'll contact you later, Dumbledore is watching us, _Fawkes said.

_Okay, _Emiko said. Fawkes trilled and stopped rubbing her hand, and she put her hand down.

"Fawkes seems to like you," Dumbledore commented. Emiko noticed a hint of suspicion in his tone, and replied, "All animals seem to like me. I've never met an animal that didn't like me."

"I see," Dumbledore said.

Emiko was almost relieved when there was a knock on the door, and Dumbledore called, "Enter."

Emiko turned as a man with black hair, black eyes, and all black clothing came in. "Severus, good afternoon," Dumbledore said. "What can I do for you?"

"Minerva brought it to my attention that one of the students on her list was not supposed to be attending this school," Snape said. "As she had to go greet the new first years, I offered to come see what was going on."

"There's been a change of plans, and Minerva has been so busy I did not have a chance to tell her that Miss Ikisatashi will be attending this year," Dumbledore said. Emiko resisted the urge to kick him, and remained calm.

Snape, unfortunately for Dumbledore, immediately saw through this, but noticing Emiko wasn't protesting, he settled for not calling Dumbledore on his lie. "In that case, I will take her down to the Great Hall; the Sorting is due to start in fifteen minutes," he said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

"Is there a reason she is not wearing the standard uniform?" Snape asked.

"I didn't like it," Emiko said. "Kaseki-san apparently knows when to choose his battles, though."

"Kaseki-san?" Snape asked.

"Means Mr. Fossil, in Japanese," Emiko said. "How old is that guy, anyways?" She pointed to Dumbledore.

"That is none of your concern, Miss Ikisatashi," Dumbledore said stiffly.

Snape nearly snickered when Emiko concentrated and asked, "215? Wow, I didn't know humans lived that long!"

"Magical humans live longer than Muggles, Miss Ikisatashi," Snape replied. "Now let's get going."

"Oh, fine," Emiko said sulkily, and followed him out.

Once they were a good ways away from Dumbledore's office, Snape commented, "So your brother is not the only one who can go through someone's mind?"

"Nope, it's an ability all Cyniclons have," Emiko said cheerfully. "Did Cat Lady tell you about Oniichan?"

"Yes," Snape said, after taking a moment to make sure he wouldn't snicker at Minerva's new nickname.

He nearly cringed when Emiko then said, "So what should I call you?"

"Professor Snape," Snape said.

"That's boring, I'll call you Koumori-san," Emiko said. "You look like a bat to me."

"You will regret it if you call me that in class, are we clear?" Snape asked.

"Oh, fine," Emiko said, and started sulking.

Snape breathed a purely mental sigh of relief when they reached the Great Hall, and saw that it was mostly full of students. Aside from himself, Dumbldore, and Minerva, all the teachers were at the Head Table, and Minerva came in with a line of first years. Snape caught her eye, and brought Emiko over. "Severus, what happened?" Minerva asked quietly as Emiko sighed and joined the other first years.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Snape said. "Dumbledore's up to something, and it looks like Miss Ikisatashi is too. A word of warning; she thinks your name is Cat Lady."

"Oh dear," Minerva said. "We should continue this later; Dumbledore just arrived."

Snape nodded, and went to his seat at the Head Table as the Sorting Hat began to sing. **(A/N: I can't remember the song for Fourth Year, please forgive me.)**

Minerva started calling out the names of the students, and finally she reached Emiko's name. Saying a silent apology to Emiko's family, she called out, "Ikisatashi, Emiko!"

Emiko came up to her and said, "Hi Cat Lady!"

Minerva sighed and said, "Please have a seat." She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the Weasley twins were laughing their heads off at Gryffindor Table, and sighed mentally, then put the Sorting Hat on Emiko's head.

Her worst nightmares were confirmed as not even two minutes later, the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

_Great…. the twins will have a field day with this one, _Minerva thought as Emiko said, "Bye Cat Lady!" and ran off to the Gryffindor Table.

Emiko decided to sit with the twin boys who had been laughing throughout her Sorting, and they eagerly welcomed her over, letting her sit in between them as a bushy-haired girl nearby said, "Fred, George, at least TRY not to corrupt her."

"My oniichan is the world's best prankster; I'm already corrupted," Emiko said cheekily.

One of the twins had managed to calm down, and said, "I get the sense this year will be out of this world…. NO ONE'S ever called McGonagall that to her face."

"Out of this world is one way to put it," Emiko said serenely. "But I'm not going to be focusing too much on the teachers."

"Who will you be focusing on?" another redhead asked with some curiosity.

"Ron!" the bushy-haired girl said.

"Kaseki-san," Emiko said. "AKA, the headmaster."

"That's not his name, you realize," Ron said.

"Yeah, but he's 215 years old, so why wouldn't I call him Mr. Fossil?" Emiko asked. "Besides, at least if I say Kaseki-san, no one will know what I mean- except him and Professor Snape."

The twins and Ron, as well as the black-haired boy next to him were staring at her in awe- and the bushy-haired girl was looking horrified. "You really call the Headmaster 'Mr. Fossil'?" she asked, sounding scandalized.

"Yup," Emiko said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Her name's Hermione, and she's obsessed with books," Ron said. He snickered, and said, "And I think she's in shock."

"Oops," Emiko said sheepishly. She looked at Hermione, then reached over and tapped her forehead. Hermione snapped out of shock, and Ron and the black haired boy next to him looked at her. "What did you do?" the black-haired boy asked.

"My oldest brother taught me that; if you concentrate on waking someone up while tapping their forehead, they'll wake up," Emiko said. "What's your name?"

"Harry," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emiko," Emiko said. "Hermione-oneechan, why are you staring at me?"

"You've never seen Harry before?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I just got here today," Emiko said. "I think the word Cat Lady used when she came to tell my family about this place was that I was 'Muggleborn'."

"That would explain a lot," Ron said. "Everyone in this world practically worships Harry and Dumbledore. I don't think you'll find too many people who will agree with your description of Dumbledore."

"Rats," Emiko said sulkily. "There go my plans."

"Plans?" the twins on either side of her asked hopefully.

"To put it bluntly, I'm going to take Kaseki-san down for kidnapping me," Emiko said bluntly. "My family said they'd take care of my training, and since my powers are almost trained already, Cat Lady said I didn't need to come here."

"But if you're Muggleborn, then how would your parents know how to teach you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not a witch," Emiko said. "I'm not even human. Kaseki-san wants me for something, but I don't exactly know what. I kind of want to find out before my family comes to get me."

"You're not human?" Ron asked warily.

"Nope," Emiko said. "I figured I should tell you guys; I can't keep up the illusion I have on for more than twelve hours- and that's pushing it. My powers don't come from a stick; they come from inside me, so I can't really benefit from coming here. At least Kaseki-san decided not to force me to wear the school uniform."

"What are you if you're not human?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Cyniclon," Emiko said. She let the illusion drop, and the others looked startled. "It doesn't take much energy to keep the illusion up, but as time goes on, it gets harder," Emiko explained. "And it interferes with my concentration if I keep it up for more than ten hours. I'm hungry, is there going to be food soon?"

"Yeah, McGonagall just took the Sorting Hat away, so there should be food soon," Ron said. **(A/N: In response to the inevitable questions about Hermione's house-elf problem, I'm going to skip it for this story, as it really irks me that she can't see that the house-elves are happy the way they are. I'm sorry if skipping that part of Fourth Year irks anyone.)**

Sure enough, the food popped up on the plates, and everyone started eating.

Once all the food was gone, Dumbledore stood up, and waited for the room to quiet down. There was apparently a thunderstorm going on outside, but Emiko didn't mind; she watched Dumbledore to see what he was going to say.

"So, now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention as I have a few notices to give out," Dumbledore said.

Emiko tuned him out until she heard Harry gasp, "What!?" She looked at Fred and George, who looked too appalled to speak as Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up a great deal of the teachers' time and energy. It is my great pleasure to announce that this year at Hogwarts-"

He was cut off by the doors to the Great Hall banging open, and revealing a man in a traveling cloak. The man lowered his hood, and lightning cracked across the sky, revealing a face that was so heavily scarred that it looked like it had been carved out of wood. What was truly creepy about him, though, was that one of his eyes was electric blue, and spinning independently of his normal eye. Emiko shivered a bit; she could feel, even from this distance, that something about this man was off, and it wasn't just his eye.

The man walked up to the Head Table, and shook hands with Dumbledore. They appeared to be talking, but Emiko couldn't hear what they were saying. Dumbledore then waved the man to the chair on his right-hand side, and as he sat down, Dumbledore said into the deafening silence, "May I present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" No one said a word, and Dumbledore said, "This is Professor Moody."

Emiko vaguely heard Ron and Harry saying something about 'Mad-Eye' Moody, but wasn't really paying attention. She was curious about the man, and why he felt off to her. Normally when she got this feeling, all hell was about to break loose. She shoved it to the back of her mind as Dumbledore said, "As I was saying, we are to host a very exciting event over the coming months, one that hasn't been held in over a century. It is my very great pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." **(A/N: I know some of the dialogue is wrong, but I didn't want to copy it word for word. I don't want to get sued.)**

"You're JOKING!" Fred said loudly. Emiko flinched at how loud he was, and everyone in the room laughed at his statement.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbldore said with amusement. "But now that you mention it…"

Emiko tuned him out again. _If they're having a tournament, maybe they need extra security or something, _she thought. _Is that why Kaseki-san wants me and Kisshu-oniichan here? To protect them? It's far more likely that Oniichan will become a bigger security threat than anything else they may be dealing with. I could feel how angry he was earlier; Kaseki-san will be lucky to get out of this alive._

She vaguely listened to Dumbledore outlining the Triwizard Tournament, and noticed that Fred and George were pretty furious about the age limit. They were sent off to bed soon after that, and Emiko tugged on George's sleeve. "Do I have to share a room with people?" she asked him.

"Yeah, there's usually four or five people in a room," George said, calming down. "I'll have my little sister show you how things work; the dorms are separated by gender." He looked around, and seemingly spotted someone, because he yelled, "Oi! Ginny!"

A redheaded girl looked around, and came over to them as they reached the top of the stairs. "Fred, George, who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Emiko, our trainee," Fred said. "Can you make sure she's okay?"

"Sure thing," Ginny said. "Emiko, why don't you come with me? Fred and George are going to spend the night devising plans to get into the Triwizard Tournament- most of which will probably fail."

Emiko giggled and started to follow Ginny when Ginny asked, "I just noticed you ears look like elf ears…. Please don't tell me my brothers did that."

"No, my ears normally look like this because I'm a Cyniclon," Emiko said. "I can put the illusion I had on back on if it bugs you."

"No, it's fine," Ginny said, smiling. "I just wanted to make sure Fred and George aren't experimenting on you. They like to make prank toys and then test them on first years who worship the ground they walk on. Sad, really."

"I like pranks," Emiko said. "My older brother is the world's best prankster. I haven't seen the differences between him and these two, though."

"Mum will be horrified," Ginny sighed. "I can already hear her- "You two roped a poor innocent girl into your horrid prank wars?" She'll probably have a fit when she hears about this."

"Why does she need to know?" Emiko asked innocently. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Great, you even SOUND like them," Ginny moaned. "Here's where the new first year girls sleep; I think there's you and two others."

Emiko followed her in, and Ginny asked, "Where are your belongings?"

"Don't have any; Dumbledore kidnapped me for some reason," Emiko said grouchily. "I'm not a witch. I'm just here until my family finds me."

"Oh dear," Ginny said. "We'd better let McGonagall know….."

"She already knows," Emiko said. "She and Professor Snape were talking about it before the Sorting. I think Dumbledore kidnapped me to lure my brother here, but I don't know why; Oniichan isn't going to help him after what he did. Dumbledore's going to be lucky to get out of this alive."

Ginny looked stunned, and finally said, "We should work on this tomorrow, but right now you need a toothbrush and toothpaste, and pajamas, too. Oh, and a hairbrush."

"Already taken care of," Minerva said from the doorway. "Miss Weasley, you may go to bed; I need to talk with Emiko."

"Thanks, Professor McGonagall," Ginny said. She squeezed Emiko's hand and left.

"Minerva-san, what's going on around here?" Emiko asked when Ginny was gone.

"Professor Snape told me that Dumbledore wants Kisshu for something, my guess is the Triwizard Tournament," Minerva said. "It's possible he wants you as well, but our best guess right now is that he wants Kisshu. I don't know why, and I have a feeling I don't WANT to know why, but I wanted to know your thoughts on this too- and why you haven't tried to escape yet."

"I have two reasons," Emiko said. "One is that I can't teleport as far as the others in my family can, so I'd end up stranded in the middle of nowhere, but Fawkes asked me to stay until my family comes for me; he said Dumbledore is up to something and that he would contact me later."

"You mean the phoenix?" Minerva asked, startled. "You can talk to him?"

"He can use telepathy," Emiko said. "When Dumbledore took me to his office, Fawkes let me pet him, and said that I should stay until my family gets here, so Dumbledore 'wouldn't get suspicious.'"

"Odd," Minerva said. "I wonder what he's up to."

"I don't know, but there's another thing," Emiko said. "You know that new guy, Professor Moody?"

"Yes, he's a friend of Dumbledore's," Minerva said. "He's a retired Auror- which is the wizarding equivalent of a police officer."

"Something's not right about him," Emiko said. "I couldn't place what it was, but usually when I get that feeling around someone, it's because things are about to go to hell in a hand basket."

"I'll look into that, although it might be nothing; from what I've heard, the man is extremely paranoid about basically everything," Minerva said. "I brought you some things you'll need while you're here, and I wanted to take you to get a wand tomorrow; I know you can use your powers without one, but if we can make things a little more normal for you while you're here, I'd like that. Wandless magic isn't at all common, and you'll have people looking at you funny."

"Okay," Emiko said. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"After breakfast, so you should get some rest," Minerva said. "There's only one other first year in your room this year, so I'll get her; I asked her to wait downstairs while I talked to you. If she's still awake, I'll let her know that she should be quiet when she's coming up."

"Thanks," Emiko replied. "My ears are more sensitive than human ears."

"I can see why," Minerva commented. "I'll leave you to get ready for bed, okay?"

"Thanks," Emiko said. Minerva gave her a small smile and left, and Emiko went to change.

**Two chapters already! I'll start the next one soon, but maybe not right now; it's almost 4 AM. Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Aliens **

**Part 3**

Emiko woke up at six thirty the next morning, partially due to the alarm clock she hadn't noticed last night. She looked over at the other bed in the room, and saw a blonde girl trying to ignore the alarm. Emiko turned it off and got up, figuring she'd let the other girl sleep in a bit. She went to take a shower, and found towels and soap already in the bathroom.

When she was done, she dried off, and snapped her fingers. Her hair was dry almost instantly, and she put her clothes on, then started brushing her hair. She braided it, and brushed her teeth, then left the bathroom. She found the other girl sitting up in bed looking sleepy, and said, "Morning."

"Really?" the girl asked sleepily.

Emiko giggled. "Not a morning person?" she asked.

"Not at all," the girl replied. "I'm Emily, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Emiko," Emiko said. "Our names sound kind of similar."

"Yup," Emily said. "I think I'll take a shower; I guess I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay," Emiko said, and left.

She went down to the Gryffindor common room, and looked around. She didn't see any of the boys she had met last night, but she did find Ginny, and went over. "Hi Ginny," Emiko said.

"Hi, how'd you sleep?" Ginny asked.

"Good, I was tired," Emiko said. "I thought it would be scary sleeping here, but it wasn't."

"That's good," Ginny said. "I sent my mum a letter last night; we might see something funny at breakfast."

"Funny?" Emiko asked.

"My mum is the epitome of maternal," Ginny said. "You mess with her children, you mess with her- and believe me, that is NOT a good idea. She also takes a very dim view of people taking kids away from their families for any reason. I'm hoping she'll send Dumbledore a Howler."

"What's a Howler?" Emiko asked.

"A letter that screams its message at you," Ginny explained. "Mum sent one to the twins after they pranked Dumbledore; boy was that loud. She was MAD."

"Let's go down to the Great Hall and see!" Emiko said, tugging on Ginny's arm. "Minerva-san is taking me to find a wand today anyways."

"Why do you call her that?" Ginny asked as they went downstairs.

"It's the same as saying Miss Minerva," Emiko said. "English is my third language; Japanese and Latin are my first and second. I'm multilingual, but I prefer speaking Japanese."

"Wow, that's incredible," Ginny said as they reached the Great Hall.

As they sat down with the twins at the Gryffindor table, a large amount of owls swooped in, carrying messages. Emiko and Ginny watched as the owls landed at various tables, dropping off packages and letters.

Soon after most of the owls were gone, a brown owl swooped in with a red envelope, and place it in front of Dumbledore as Ginny said, "That was Mum's owl."

There was a lot of whispering going on as the students contemplated who would be sending Dumbledore a Howler. Dumbledore was about to leave with the envelope, but too late. It exploded and a woman's voice screamed, _"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, YOU'D BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR KIDNAPPING THAT LITTLE GIRL MY DAUGHTER TOLD ME ABOUT, OR YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN! EXPECT A FLOO CALL FROM ME AT 9:30 AM, AND IF YOU'RE NOT THERE, YOU'LL REGRET IT! JUST BE GLAD EMIKO'S NOT MY CHILD, OR YOU'D BE WORSE THAN DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!?" _

The envelope stopped screaming after that, and went up in a puff of smoke, leaving the entire room save Minerva and Snape staring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed and called, "Ginevra Weasley and Emiko Ikisatashi, please see me in my office after breakfast."

The entire Gryffindor table was staring at the two girls, and Ginny snapped, "What? It's not MY fault Dumbledore kidnapped an eleven-year-old, is it?"

"Way to go, Gin," Fred said happily. "That was priceless!"

"Yep, Kaseki-san's reputation will be ruined," Emiko said happily. "Thanks Ginny."

"Sure Emiko," Ginny said. "Let's eat before we have to go see Dumbledore."

"Yay! Food!" Emiko said happily.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had showed up in the middle of all this, and looked faintly amazed. "I never thought Mum would've sent Dumbledore a Howler, much less tell him he'd be in a world of pain," Ron said. "Gin, what on Earth did you tell her?"

"I simply told her that Fred and George asked me to look after the new first year they liked, and she told me that Dumbledore had kidnapped her," Ginny said. "This was exactly what I wanted to happen, too."

The others sniggered and went back to their breakfasts. As the food disappeared, Snape came up to their table and said, "Miss Weasley, Miss Ikisatashi, I have been asked to take you to Dumbledore's office."

"Okay Koumori-san," Emiko said, hopping off her chair.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Snape hissed.

"No, you said I couldn't do it in class," Emiko said cheekily, unaware that all of the Great Hall was watching this exchange in fascination. "But we're not in class right now."

Snape resisted the urge to sigh and said, "Just follow me. We will discuss your lack of respect on the way."

"Okay!" Emiko said cheerfully, and dragged Ginny after Snape. Fred, George, and the Golden Trio looked after them, and Harry said, "I can't believe that girl has the guts to talk to Snape like that. I wonder what she called him…."

"We can ask her later," Fred said.

_**With Snape, Emiko, and Ginny: **_As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, Snape turned to Emiko and said, "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from ruining my reputation as well as Dumbledore's, Miss Ikisatashi."

"Why do you have that reputation anyways?" Emiko asked. "Is it that you want people to fear you?"

"That is precisely it, and YOU are not helping," Snape said grouchily. "I am SO thankful you do not plan on staying; I have a feeling you'd drive even Professor Trelawney insane."

"Who's that?" Emiko asked.

"The Divination Professor," Ginny said. "She's already nuts, but doesn't realize it."

"Let's go ruin Kaseki-san's day before we go see if I can drive the Divination lady batty!" Emiko said, and started to skip off before she realized something and said, "Dotchi?"

"What?" Ginny and Snape asked at the same time.

"Which way?" Emiko asked.

Ginny giggled as Snape led the way to Dumbledore's office with a slightly doomed look on his face.

They reached the top of the spiral staircase, and Snape said to the gargoyle guarding the door, "Cockroach Cluster." The gargoyle jumped aside, and Snape and the girls went through the doorway to Dumbledore's office.

Minerva, Dumbledore, and a woman with red hair who was glaring at Dumbledore were waiting for them, and Ginny said, "Hi Mum. Emiko's something else. She's already shocked everyone by giving Professor Snape a nickname!"

Minerva snickered as Mrs. Weasley sighed. "And what is this nickname?" Minerva asked.

"Koumori-san; it means Mr. Bat," Emiko said. "Doesn't he look like a bat to you, Minerva-san?"

"I have a class to teach, and I'd better see an improvement in your behavior, Miss Ikisatashi," Snape said, and swept out. Emiko and Ginny collapsed into giggles.

"Can one of you calm down and tell me what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked wearily.

Emiko calmed down somewhat, and said, "My parents told Minerva-san that they would homeschool me for my powers, because I'm not a witch, I'm a Cyniclon. And Minerva-san said that was fine, but yesterday morning, I was playing with my friend Natalie when I felt like something was wrong. I told her to hide, and then Kaseki-san came and grabbed my arm, then teleported with me. We ended up in his office, and he apparently put something called a tracking charm on me, and I told him he'll be in a world of trouble when my family comes to get me. And then Koumori-san came and said he would take me to get Sorted, and I got Sorted into Gryffindor."

Minerva and Mrs. Weasley were both glaring at Dumbledore. "So let me get this straight," Mrs. Weasley said in a dangerously calm voice. "You kidnapped this girl in plain sight of a friend of hers, put a tracking charm on her, and all this AFTER you were told that she didn't even need to be here?"

"That about sums it up, yes," Dumbledore replied. "Although I was unaware of her friend being there."

"Natalie doesn't give off an energy signal like I do because she's a non-magical human," Emiko said. "Luckily for YOU, her parents would never believe that an old geezer took me and vanished into thin air, so she probably went to my parents instead."

Ginny snorted. "What's so funny?" Emiko asked curiously.

"The old geezer comment," Ginny said, sniggering.

Emiko giggled.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu, Yuki, and Pai: **_Yuki had driven them to the Scottish border, and they were waiting as their passports got checked. Finally the guard let them through, and they drove off. "Kisshu, can you sense anything from Emiko?" Pai asked.

Kisshu concentrated, and said, "It feels like she's happy about something. Actually, all the feelings I've gotten from her since she got kidnapped are either happy or mischievous."

"That most likely means she's pranking her captors into oblivion," Pai said dryly. "You are SUCH a bad influence on that child."

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "Should I try to contact her?"

"No," Yuki said. "It could be dangerous for her and for us. Just keep checking on her emotions."

"Alright," Kisshu said.

_**Back with Emiko: **_"So what should we do now?" Emiko asked.

"I'd suggest calling the Ministry and telling them Dumbledore's gone senile," Mrs. Weasley growled.

Emiko considered, then said, "No, that's a bad idea. We can do that after my brother gets a crack at him; otherwise your Ministry will have a very angry Cyniclon wiping them out."

"That wouldn't be good…." Minerva said. "I suppose it can wait until Kisshu's finished with him; if there's anything left, I'll deliver him to the Ministry myself. We still need to find you a wand, Emiko."

"Why do I need one again?" Emiko asked.

"Most of your classes require a wand," Minerva said. "But seeing as you can seemingly do most things without one, I suppose it's fine if you don't want one."

"I won't be here long enough to actually make use of it," Emiko said. "Do I have to go to classes?"

"I think you'll be very bored if you don't," Minerva commented.

Emiko sighed. "What's first?" she asked.

"You already missed half of Charms, so my class," Minerva said. "The first years have Transfiguration second period. I'll show you where to go, and Miss Weasley, you can either go find out what the homework is, or head to your next class."

Ginny nodded, and headed out after saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. "I'll be going home now, but Minerva, if anything else happens, please let me know, because next time I'll be hexing Dumbledore rather than kicking him where it hurts."

"Alright," Minerva said. Mrs. Weasley threw a handful of powder into the fireplace, and stepped in, then disappeared.

Minerva glared at Dumbledore, and then turned to Emiko and said, "Come with me."

Emiko stuck her tongue out at Dumbledore, and followed Minerva out. Minerva led the way to an empty classroom, and said, "Now, in case you're wondering, this class is about transforming one thing into something else. I start first years off with turning matches into needles, and most of them don't get it. It's better to start on something simple so you can't make mistakes that will be dangerous to others."

"Okay," Emiko said. "I think I can do that; I've never tried anything besides changing my clothes. Like yesterday when Kaseki-san transfigured my clothes into the school uniform, and I changed them back."

"I see," Minerva said. "I am curious about one thing, though. You're far more outgoing than your brother made you out to be; why is that?"

"Oniichan tells people he doesn't trust that I'm shy, and then threatens them with imminent doom if they harm me," Emiko said. "It's an act we put together, so when people do try to get around Oniichan, they find out that I'm just as dangerous as he is. But we started this only about six months ago; before that I was exactly what Oniichan described."

"And I suppose that you speaking Japanese and hating English was an act too?" Minerva asked.

"Not exactly; I really do prefer my native language," Emiko said. "But I speak English and Latin fluently too. And any other language I can hear."

"Latin?" Minerva asked.

"Cyniclons are taught from birth to speak both Japanese and Latin; Latin was created by our people," Emiko said. "Cyniclons lived on Earth before humans came into existence. The conditions became too hazardous, though, and they moved to another planet. That knowledge was recorded by the ones who made it off of Earth, but since a lot of things were left behind, some of the humans discovered Latin and made it their language."

"Incredible," Minerva commented. "Class will start soon; why don't you sit up front?"

"So you can keep an eye on me, right?" Emiko asked as she sat in the front row. "Is this class only Gryffindor, or other Houses too?"

"It's just Gryffindor," Minerva said. "I was disappointed; there were only five students Sorted into Gryffindor this year. And you and your roommate Emily McKenzie are the only girls."

"Oh," Emiko said. "Is Emily in any of my other classes?"

"The five of you will be in all each other's classes," Minerva explained. "I'll have Miss McKenzie show you around."

"Thanks," Emiko said. "There are people coming."

"Probably your classmates," Minerva said.

Sure enough, a group of four first years came in, and sat down. Emiko noticed Emily, who came over to sit with her. The three boys sat at the other desks, and Minerva cleared her throat, then said, "You are here to learn Transfiguration, the magical art of transforming one thing into another. This is a dangerous art, and anyone caught fooling around will be removed from this course. You have been warned."

She let that sink in, then continued, "Your task for today is to transfigure the matches I will be handing out into needles." She waved her wand, and a match appeared in front of each of the students. She then showed them how to transfigure the matches, and said, "Alright, you will work on this until the end of class."

Emily raised her hand and asked, "Professor, why doesn't Emiko have a wand?"

"Miss Ikisatashi's magic is different from ours, and she doesn't require a wand for spells," Minerva explained. "Miss Ikisatashi, would you care to demonstrate?"

Emiko looked at the match in concentration, and then snapped her fingers. The match turned into a needle with a small poof of smoke. "Wow…." the other students said.

"The rest of you will be learning with a wand, however," Minerva said. "You need to learn to use your wand before seeing if you're capable of wandless casting."

"Okay!" the students said. They got to work while Minerva gave Emiko a book on Transfiguration. "Your homework is to read the first two chapters of this book," she said. "You can do that while the others are working."

"Okay," Emiko said, and started reading.

By the end of class, none of the other students had transfigured their match, but Emiko was done with the homework. Minerva assigned the other students their homework, and said, "Off to lunch with you."

Emiko happily skipped out, followed by her rather disappointed classmates.

On their way to the Great Hall, they got stopped by a boy with white-blonde hair and two other boys who looked like gorillas. "What do YOU want?" Emiko asked rudely.

"Hey, a firstie with guts," the boy said.

"I'll ask again; what do you and your pet gorillas want?" Emiko asked.

The boy turned faintly red, and sneered, "You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?"

"Well, I would if you had introduced yourself," Emiko said cheekily.

The boy's eye twitched, and he said, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Don't know you," Emiko said. "Do you like kittens?"

"No…." Malfoy said, confused.

He actually started to feel a bit nervous when Emiko gave him an evil grin and snapped her fingers. Malfoy felt himself change, and then POOF! he turned into a white kitten. Emiko picked him up, and ignoring the others gaping at her and Malfoy's escape attempts, carried him off.

She headed to the Great Hall and went to Gryffindor's table, where she was spotted by Fred and George. "Hey Emiko, did McGonagall get you that kitten?" Fred asked.

"No, I found him," Emiko said in an innocent tone of voice.

"I smell mischief," George said. "Does he have a name?"

Emiko gave the table at large an evil grin and said, "Draco Malfoy."

This caught Harry, Hermione, and Ron's attention, and Ron asked, "That kitten is Malfoy?"

Malfoy hissed at him, and the whole table burst out laughing. "Best. Prank. EVER!" the twins gasped between laughs.

The Gryffindors were laughing so loud they caught the other tables' attention, and soon several people, as well as Snape and Minerva had come over to see what was going on. "Miss Ikisatashi, do we even want to know where you got that kitten?" Snape asked.

"Guess!" Emiko said happily.

Minerva, unfortunately, caught on quickly, and asked warily, "Who did you transfigure?"

The room at large, except for the Gryffindors, looked startled, and then shocked when Emiko said, "Draco Malfoy."

"I assume there was a reason?" Snape asked.

"He stopped us from going to lunch for some reason, and I was hungry," Emiko said innocently. "I get grouchy when I'm hungry."

Fred and George were rolling on the floor laughing as Minerva said, "Change him back, Emiko."

"Aww…." Emiko said. She set Malfoy down and snapped her fingers. Malfoy POOFED back to normal, and immediately tried to lunge at Emiko, only to be restrained by Snape and Minerva. "Let me at her!" Malfoy screamed, enraged.

"Mr. Malfoy, despite the fact what she did isn't okay, I will not allow you to harm her," Minerva said. "Ganging up on other students is against the rules as well, I hope you realize."

Malfoy snarled at her, and Minerva said, "Severus, please take Mr. Malfoy to your office to deal with him; I will take care of Miss Ikisatashi."

Snape nodded curtly and dragged Malfoy off. Emiko looked up at Minerva, who asked, "Did you have to?"

"He was scaring the others, so yes," Emiko said. "And the book you gave me had something about turning humans into animals, so I decided I'd try it out."

"That's very advanced magic," a sixth year from Hufflepuff commented. "Are you sure you're a first year?"

"No," Emiko said. "All I'm sure about right now is that I'm hungry."

The crowd started to move off after that, and Emiko sat down to eat as Minerva said, "I'll come back for you after lunch."

"Okay!" Emiko said, and started eating.

**Next chapter coming soon, and sorry for the wait. R&R plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Aliens**

**Part 4**

Sure enough, Minerva came back after lunch and led Emiko off. When they reached her office, Minerva said, "Despite the fact you don't plan on staying, I would appreciate it if you would try to obey school rules- one of which is not using harmful magic on other students. And before you ask, yes, transfiguring someone into a kitten is considered harmful."

"Oh, fine," Emiko said sulkily. "Is turning his hair hot pink considered harmful?"

"Much as I hate to admit it, no," Minerva said. "But if you're asked to turn it back by a teacher, I expect you to do so, understand?"

"Sure Cat Lady," Emiko said. "What's my next class?"

"Potions with Professor Snape," Minerva said. "It's in the dungeons."

"Jeez, he really is a bat," Emiko commented. "Can you show me where that is?"

"Yes," Minerva said. "It's a double class with the Slytherins, just so you know."

"Okay," Emiko said. She followed Minerva to the dungeons, and the Potions room. Minerva took her inside, and Snape glared at them. "I have a class to teach, so I'll be leaving now," Minerva announced. She barely kept from snickering as Snape leveled a death glare at her and said, "Fine. Miss Ikisatashi, come find a seat."

Emiko went to a seat next to Emily, and Snape said, "As I was saying, your first lesson is to make a potion to cure boils. I will hand out the instructions, and I expect you to follow them exactly." He waited a minute, and then handed out parchments with the instructions. The ingredients were already set out, and the students set to work.

Emiko and Emily were doing well so far; they had managed to get the potion ready to take off the fire, and soon they were done. Emiko raised her hand, and Snape came over, then looked mildly startled. "Very well done," he said. "You both receive an A for the assignment. I was unaware you were capable of being serious, Miss Ikisatashi."

"I didn't want to get burned," Emiko said. "What do we do with the potion now?"

"I will give it to Madam Pomfrey for the infirmary," Snape replied. "Your homework is to find a potion to work on tomorrow, and read the first four chapters of your textbook."

"Do we have time to start that now?" Emily asked timidly.

"Yes, you have forty-five minutes," Snape replied, and swept off. Emiko and Emily started reading.

Snape, though he didn't show it, was fairly impressed. He had been watching the girls, and noticed that Emiko had done the bulk of the work, since Emily was nervous. _It's unusual to come across a Muggleborn with that much talent in Potions; I wonder if she actually is Muggleborn. Her birth parents were human; maybe I should look into this. Even Malfoy didn't have this kind of talent. _

Soon enough, the class ended, and the students packed up. Snape was disappointed that his Slytherins hadn't done as well as Emiko and Emily- though at least there were no melted cauldrons.

As his class left, Minerva came in and asked, "How did it go?"

"I was extremely impressed; Miss Ikisatashi is a natural at this," Snape admitted. "She did the bulk of the work, and kept Miss McKenzie from breaking down, and they were the only ones to create a perfect potion. It makes me wonder what her parents were; you mentioned she was adopted."

"You're thinking her birth parents were magical?" Minerva asked.

"It's a distinct possibility," Snape replied. "We know she's good at Transfiguration as well; the fact she managed to turn a fourth-year student into a kitten shows she's had training in that already. What class is she in now?"

"Herbology, but I was thinking of not making her take that unless she wants to," Minerva said. "I was hesitant to let her come to this class as well, but at least she followed the instructions."

"You're thinking she's going to use Herbology knowledge to take down Dumbledore, right?" Snape asked.

"Considering the amount of dangerous magical plants there are, I think it's better if she doesn't get any ideas," Minerva said. "You realize that once her family finds her, they won't let us within fifty feet of her again, right?"

"I know," Snape said. "It just seems a shame to let talent like that go to waste."

"I agree, but we should be prepared to do just that," Minerva said. "She's dangerous enough on her own; imagine what's going to happen when her family finds her."

"True," Snape said. "What will you do with her if she's not in Herbology?"

"I was going to take her to the DADA room and let her sit in on that class," Minerva said. "She seems to think something's off about Moody; I figured I'd let her get a better impression of the man. She doesn't have that class until Friday."

"You're going to let her go through his mind, right?" Snape asked.

"Yes; if my experience was any indication, he won't notice," Minerva said.

"She managed to find out Dumbledore's age by going through his mind; I'd say you're correct," Snape said.

"I'd better go get her," Minerva said.

"You don't need to," Emiko said, stepping in the room. "I told Emily I would catch up with her, so I could hear what you were saying. I had a feeling you'd be talking about me. So you want me to find out if I'm right about Professor Moody?"

"Yes, I think it's a good idea," Minerva said. "Let's go, he should be starting class soon."

Emiko nodded and followed Minerva to another room, this one on the second floor. Minerva knocked on the door, and they heard a gruff, gravelly voice say, "Come in, and make it snappy!"

Minerva opened the door, and said, "Moody, I brought you another student, Emiko Ikisatashi. I would like her to sit in on the class, rather than go to Herbology."

"You sure a first year can handle this stuff?" Moody asked.

"It can't be any worse than seeing my parents die in front of me and be taken away to become a lab experiment," Emiko said somewhat coldly.

Minerva noticed a glint of respect in Moody's normal eye, and then he said, "Find a seat, then."

Emiko went into the room, and sat in a seat near the front. Minerva nodded to Moody and left, headed to her office.

Moody waited till Emiko was settled before saying, "As I was saying, does anyone know what the three Unforgivable Curses are?"

Several hands went up, including Emiko's. Moody looked a bit startled, and called on her.

"The three Unforgivable Curses are the Imperious Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse," Emiko said.

"And do you know what they do?" Moody asked. The other students, all in sixth year, looked stunned as Emiko nodded.

"The Imperious Curse allows the caster to control another person completely," Emiko replied. "The Cruciatus Curse is used to cause extreme pain. And the Killing Curse is exactly what it sounds like- it kills you. The only way for these curses to be used properly is if the caster truly wants it to happen. If you use the Cruciatus Curse, for example, you have to truly want to cause someone extreme pain. However, these curses are listed as illegal, and therefore should never be used, unless it's in self-defense."

"Almost all correct, but they're not supposed to be used in self-defense either," Moody commented.

"Laws are different in Japan," Emiko said, shrugging.

"One last question, then," Moody said. "Can you yourself use any one of these curses?"

The sixth years looked at him like he was crazy, and Fred, who was in that class with George, opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Emiko, who replied, "When I was six years old, I took my mother's wand and cast a Cruciatus Curse so powerful it killed the man who murdered her." There was no emotion in her voice or face as she stared at Moody.

The classroom was dead silent. Even Moody looked shocked. Emiko sighed and said, "Since then, I have never used one of the Unforgivable Curses again. But in answer to your question, sir, yes. I can use the Cruciatus Curse if I have a wand."

There was absolute silence in the classroom, but to everyone's surprise, the silence wasn't broken by Moody; it was broken by George Weasley, who said, "Emiko, you're crying."

Emiko touched her cheek, and found that it was wet. Moody snapped out of silence at that and said, "Weasley, take her to McGonagall; I think she doesn't need this lesson. She basically covered everything I was going to say anyways."

George nodded, and scooped Emiko up, then left the classroom. Emiko didn't protest to being carried; she buried her face in George's shoulder instead as he walked to Minerva's office.

By the time they got there, Emiko had fallen asleep. George shifted her a bit in his arms, and knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard Minerva say. George opened the door, and went in, then kicked it closed behind him. Minerva noticed he was carrying Emiko, and asked worriedly, "What happened?"

"Moody asked if anyone knew what the Unforgivable Curses are, and Emiko put her hand up, so he called on her," George said. "She told him, and explained the usage of each, and then he asked her if she knew how to use them herself."

"Does this have something to do with her real parents?" Minerva asked softly.

George nodded and said, "She said, "When I was six years old, I took my mother's wand and cast a Cruciatus Curse so powerful it killed the man who murdered her."

"Oh dear…." Minerva said apprehensively. "What happened then?"

"I noticed she was crying, and pointed that out to her, and Moody said I should bring her to you," George said. "She fell asleep on the way."

"Thank you," Minerva said.

"Professor, what's going on around here?" George asked. "Emiko mentioned during the Welcoming Feast that Dumbledore had kidnapped her."

Minerva sighed. "Dumbledore is apparently plotting something that has to do with Emiko and Kisshu, her adoptive older brother," she said. "I don't know what it is, but I'm concerned. Her brother is about your age, and Emiko isn't even a teenager. What could Dumbledore possibly be planning that would require two children?"

"I can't answer that, Professor," George said. "But Fred and I will look out for Emiko. We can tell Ginny and Ron the same. Do you want me to write to Mum?"

"I'll call her," Minerva said. She took a tin off her desk, and threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire, saying, "The Burrow."

George watched as his father's face came up, and Mr. Weasley asked, "Minerva, what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Molly; can you let her know?" Minerva asked.

"Of course," Mr. Weasley said, and disappeared. A minute later, Mrs. Weasley's head popped into the fire, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I would like you to come to Hogwarts for a while; it's about Emiko," Minerva said.

"I'll come through then," Mrs. Weasley said, and a moment later stepped out of the fire. She looked startled to see George, and asked, "What happened?"

"Today's DADA class was on the Unforgivable Curses," George said. "Emiko, it sounds like, had a pretty rough childhood; when Professor Moody asked her, she knew the three Curses, their uses, and how to use them. He asked her if she could use any of them herself, and she said, "When I was six years old, I took my mother's wand and cast a Cruciatus Curse so powerful it killed the man who murdered her." Both her birth parents were apparently killed in front of her when she was six years old."

"So she's not Muggleborn?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sounding stunned.

"Apparently not; and she said the Unforgivables are allowed in self-defense in Japan," George said. "At least until we can get her back to her adoptive family, I think she should have someone besides the teachers to go to. If she was in third year, I would recommend having Ginny keep an eye on her, but as things are right now…."

He trailed off, and Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I don't mind staying for a bit," she said.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu, Yuki, and Pai: **_"Something's not right," Kisshu said.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not sure, but Emiko's emotions went from happy to the feeling I get when she mentions her parents," Kisshu said grimly. "In other words, she's really sad about something."

"See if you can find out why," Yuki said.

Kisshu concentrated, slipping his consciousness into Emiko's mind. "She told someone the truth about her parents, and now she's really sad," Kisshu said. "I think she's sleeping."

"Is there something you haven't told us about her parents?" Pai asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said. "They were both magical humans. Her magic came out early, and her parents started training her how to use it without a wand when she was four. By the time she was six, she was in control of her magic. Apparently someone somewhere found out about her, though, and that's how she ended up being turned into a Cyniclon. Since everyone involved in the project and her parents' murders is now dead, I guess we'll never know how they found out. She also mentioned that she killed the man who murdered her parents with a spell."

Yuki sighed. "This is as far as we can go by car," she said, parking the car in an abandoned lot. They were out in the middle of nowhere, as far as Kisshu and Pai could see, but when they got out of the car, Kisshu said, "I can sense the power from here."

"Which way are we headed?" Pai asked.

"Northwest, about half a mile from here," Kisshu said. "The school is hidden by magic, but if we can get through it, we should be good to go."

"Can we teleport?" Pai asked.

"Not without some knowledge of what we're looking for, and you said this place is teleport-proof," Kisshu said.

"We should start walking, then," Yuki said. Pai and Kisshu nodded, and Kisshu led the way.

_**Back with Emiko: **_Emiko woke up to find that she was curled up in George's lap, and Minerva and Mrs. Weasley were sitting nearby, drinking tea. George noticed she was awake, and asked, "Feeling any better?"

"I don't like talking about my parents…." Emiko said sadly. "Next time I think I'll pretend I don't know anything."

"Well, I don't think there will be a next time, since I decided to have Mrs. Weasley teach you instead of going from class to class," Minerva said. "We're still working out the details of your classes, but we'll come up with something more one-on-one for you. We also decided that you and Mrs. Weasley will be staying in the guest quarters here until your family comes to get you."

"Thanks," Emiko said, perking up a bit.

"Emiko, I have a question," George said. "What does 'Koumori-san' mean?"

Emiko smiled and said, "It means 'Mr. Bat'. Doesn't Professor Snape look like a bat to you?"

George started laughing. "Yes he does," he said. "I wonder why he's so nice to you; he hates Gryffindors."

"I'm just too cute and lovable for him," Emiko said cheerfully.

Minerva snickered as Mrs. Weasley laughed too. "It's almost dinnertime," Minerva said when they calmed down a bit. "Molly, would you like to sit with your boys?"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll take these two down to the Great Hall."

"I'll come too," Minerva said. "George, I will inform your teachers of what happened today, and I'm sure Fred can give you the homework."

"Thanks Professor," George said. He got up and took Emiko's hand, then headed out, followed by Minerva and Mrs. Weasley.

When they reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, several people looked up, Ron, Harry, and Hermione included. "MUM?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, Ronald, that is who I am," Mrs. Weasley said as they sat down and Fred and George snickered. "Professor McGonagall has requested that I teach Emiko, instead of having her go to classes, as her magic is different from ours and Minerva simply doesn't have the time to do that kind of instruction."

"Snape seemed pleased today; did you do something, Emiko?" Hermione asked.

"Emily and I got the potion he assigned us perfect, and he seemed to like that," Emiko said as she piled her plate with food and began eating.

"Minerva told me he was disappointed Emiko wasn't staying; apparently she's a natural at Potions," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Wow," Harry said. "I think that's the first nice thing I've heard of him saying about a Gryffindor student."

"Odd," Emiko said. "Oh great, here comes Draco again."

Sure enough, Malfoy came over to their table, and Emiko asked, "Ready for more?"

"You'd better watch your back," Malfoy snarled.

Emiko smiled and snapped her fingers. Malfoy's hair turned hot pink, and Emiko said, "That'll wear off in five days or so, Dragon-boy."

"Dragon-boy?" Fred asked.

"Draco means Dragon in Latin," Emiko said. "Of course, it doesn't really suit him except for his temper. And besides, dragons aren't pink."

"You are so d-" Malfoy was cut off by George saying, "Touch her and we'll hex you six ways from next Sunday."

Emiko suddenly got a very evil smirk on her face, and Fred added, "Or we'll just sit back and watch you get your butt kicked by a first year."

Emiko snapped her fingers, and there was suddenly a pink bat fluttering around the Great Hall. Malfoy the bat glared in their general direction as the table burst out laughing, and flew off to the Head Table. Due to the fact that bats can't see very well, and Malfoy was unused to being a bat, he landed in front of Moody, who was sitting next to Hagrid. Moody ignored the pink bat, but Hagrid looked intrigued. "Y' don't see that ev'ry day," he commented.

The other teachers looked over, and Snape glared at Minerva as the others looked confused. "Minerva, didn't you tell Miss Ikisatashi that Transfiguring other students was against school rules?" he asked pointedly.

Before Minerva could respond, Professor Sprout said, "I'm impressed, Minerva. Your student is very talented if she can do human Transfiguration at age eleven."

"As fascinating as that may be, don't you think that you should turn whoever that is back into a human?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

Minerva sighed and cast a counter-spell on Malfoy- but it didn't work. Looking puzzled, she tried again, and then again. "I… can't," she said. "The spell won't come off."

"Judging by the maniacal laughter at the Gryffindor Table, I'd say that was planned," Moody commented.

Dumbledore sighed and took out the Elder Wand, then tried to get Emiko's spell off as well. You can imagine everyone's shock when that didn't work either. "What IS that girl, anyways?" Snape asked.

Suddenly the Hufflepuff Table burst into laughter, followed closely by the Ravenclaws. Even some of the older Slytherins were snickering. Apparently Emiko's exploits were making the rounds.

"I can't help wondering why Mrs. Weasley didn't stop her," Minerva said.

"Malfoy probably attacked Emiko again," Snape sighed.

Moody was about to suggest that they just ask Emiko to take the spell off when the doors to the Great Hall banged open. Minerva was somewhat surprised to see that it wasn't Emiko's family; it was Lucius Malfoy, and he looked PISSED. He stormed up to the Head Table, and snarled, "What is the meaning of the letter I received, Dumbledore? One of your first years is apparently capable of human Transfiguration and is picking on my son?"

"Lucius, I assure you, the situation is under control," Dumbledore said calmly- only to have Minerva say, "Like HELL it's under control! We can't turn him back!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Minerva, who gave a very out-of-character shrug and said, "It's true. Even the Elder Wand didn't turn him back. Of course, that could be because Dumbledore's gone senile….."

"Minerva!" Dumbledore snapped.

"I'm not the one who kidnapped Emiko in front of her Muggle friend and then Apparated away in front of said Muggle friend," Minerva said succinctly.

"I would like to know what you're going to do about the fact that my son is apparently a kitten!" Lucius snarled.

"Actually, now he's a hot pink bat," Moody said noncommittally.

"WHAT!?" Lucius shouted.

Moody pointed, and Lucius's jaw clenched. Then he drew his wand and attempted to turn Draco back into a human. It didn't work, and Lucius snarled. He only got angrier when a voice behind him said, "You're going about it the wrong way."

"Emiko, what does that mean?" Minerva asked.

"The first thing you need to do is take off the color-changing spell, and then the spell that turned him into a bat," Emiko said calmly. She snapped her fingers twice, and Malfoy returned to being human, with his normal hair color. He didn't lunge at Emiko this time; clearly, from the look on his face, he had decided she was too much for him to handle.

Lucius whirled on Dumbledore, and snarled, "You're letting that girl stay in this school, with power the Dark Lord himself would be envious of?"

"Dumbledore kidnapped me," Emiko said. "I didn't ask to come to this school, nor did I ask for your son to start harassing me on the way to lunch. I was perfectly content training my powers at home; I had almost full control anyways, so Hogwarts wasn't really necessary for me. Since I started training my magic at age four, I've never really needed a wand. And things just became easier when I was turned into a Cyniclon. With two types of power, and my emotional issues a thing of the past, I don't think you want to mess with me. I may be a Cyniclon, but I am also a pureblooded witch."

Lucius looked at Malfoy. "You said she was Muggleborn," he commented.

"That's what Professor Snape told me," Malfoy replied. "He also mentioned she's Japanese."

"Good, because you know what our laws are like here," Lucius said. "I must inform the Ministry of Dumbledore's actions, however. Stay away from her, Draco."

"I understand," Malfoy said. He went back to Slytherin Table, and Lucius said to Dumbledore, "The Ministry will hear of this, mark my words." Then he turned on his heel and stalked out.

**Things are heating up…. I thought I'd give Emiko a bit of background, so I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Aliens**

**Part 5**

**A/N: In response to Pineapple Eater, a guest reviewer, I would like to say that if my story is that 'painful' to read, why on EARTH did you bother leaving a very rude, very sarcastic rant about my lack of writing skill? I know I'm not the best writer, and that's something I'm trying to work on. I appreciate that Pineapple Eater left some suggestions, but the excess of capital letters and sarcasm was completely unnecessary. Therefore, seeing as that was annoying me, I removed the reviews. I will consider revising the story, so to Pineapple Eater, your rant wasn't entirely wasted- just all the sarcasm.**

**On with the story!**

_**The next morning, at the Ministry of Magic Headquarters: **_Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of Magic, looked up as Lucius Malfoy stalked into his office. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"I had a very…. Interesting visit to Hogwarts yesterday evening," Lucius said. "Were you aware that one of the first years this year was not supposed to attend Hogwarts and was instead kidnapped by Dumbledore for some unknown reason?"

"Where did you hear that?" Fudge asked, puzzled.

"Minerva McGonagall informed me of this, as I received a letter earlier that day from Draco, claiming a first year had turned him into a kitten by snapping her fingers, and I subsequently went to investigate," Lucius said. "I found instead, that this girl had turned my son into a pink bat, and even Dumbledore was unable to undo the spells she used. This girl then informed me that I was 'going about it wrong' and when Minerva asked her what she meant, she said I had to take the color-changing spell off before trying to turn Draco human again. She then snapped her fingers two times, and Draco returned to normal. Something is going on at Hogwarts, and I want to know what it is, before I find out that my son has been turned into something even less pleasant than the eye-smartingly pink bat he was last night."

"Dumbledore had no excuse for you?" Fudge asked.

"He simply said everything was under control- and then attempted to stop Minerva from telling me that no one could get the spells off my son, and that he had apparently kidnapped this girl," Lucius said. "She also mentioned that she thinks Dumbledore's gone senile, and that he kidnapped this girl and Apparated in front of her Muggle friend."

"He broke the International Statute of Secrecy?" Fudge asked in horror.

"Apparently," Lucius said grimly. "I'm far more worried about the girl than that old goat, Minister. She can cast wordlessly and wandlessly; in fact she didn't even have a wand on her. She told me that she started training her magic at age four and has never needed a wand. She also mentioned her parents were purebloods from Japan. I have no clue what she's doing here, however."

"Great," Fudge moaned. "Last year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, this year Dumbledore's gone senile…. I wouldn't be at all surprised if the next thing I hear is that You-Know-Who is back."

"What should we do about this, Minister?" Lucius asked. "I've never heard of an eleven-year-old powerful enough to perform human Transfiguration."

"I will send an owl to Dumbledore, requesting his, Minerva's, and this girl's presence at the Ministry," Fudge said. "We'll question them." He took out a quill and parchment, and wrote a letter, then said, "Lucius, would you have this delivered?"

"Of course, Minister," Lucius said. He took the letter and left.

_**Four hours later, at Hogwarts: **_Mrs. Weasley was working with Emiko on charms when Minerva came in. "Emiko, you, Dumbledore, and I have been called to the Ministry," she said. "They want to question us about last night, apparently."

Emiko sighed and stood up. "I'll come," she said.

"I'm going too," Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

Minerva didn't dispute this; instead, she motioned for them to follow her. They went to Dumbledore's office, and though he didn't look pleased to see Mrs. Weasley, he didn't say anything, and flung a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. They all stepped through, and landed in the Atrium. Emiko looked around, and spotted a 'Wanted' poster. She wandered over to it, and read it, then asked, "Why does this name sound familiar?"

"The Muggle world has posters of Sirius Black too," Minerva said. "You might have seen a poster of him before."

"I remember," Emiko said. "My parents were teaching me about British Wizarding families, and that name came up. What is he wanted for?"

"Betraying his best friend to You-Know-Who," Mrs. Weasley said disgustedly.

To everyone's surprise, Emiko then said, "Then he's innocent. My parents told me that Blacks never betray their friends or families- no matter what the reason."

"Odd, that's similar to what Harry told us; he said Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed his parents," Mrs. Weasley said.

Emiko looked thoughtful, then concentrated. The others were silent, wondering what she was doing, and then she asked, "Who's in charge around here?"

"Minister Fudge," Mrs. Weasley said, confused. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him," Emiko said.

"Well, that is where we're going, so follow me," Dumbledore said. Emiko scowled but obeyed, followed by a very confused Minerva and Mrs. Weasley.

They reached the Minister's office, and Dumbledore knocked, then went in, followed by Emiko, Minerva and Mrs. Weasley.

Emiko looked at the Minister of Magic when she got in, and he asked, "Are you the girl Lucius told me about?"

"Yes, I'm Emiko," Emiko said. "I have news that you might be interested in." She noticed that there was a sharp-eyed woman in the room too, but returned her attention to Fudge as he asked, "And what would that be?"

"I went through Dumbledore's mind, and discovered something very interesting about Sirius Black," Emiko said. She noticed the woman next to Fudge looked interested, and then the woman asked, "What about Sirius Black?"

"He was framed by Peter Pettigrew, and Dumbledore knew that," Emiko said. "Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead, however," Fudge commented.

"What does he look like?" Emiko asked. "Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Amelia?" Fudge asked the woman standing next to him.

Amelia looked startled, then nodded. "I can get one," she said, and left. Fudge sighed and said, "While we're waiting, Miss Emiko, I would like to know more about why you're at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore kidnapped me to lure my brother there, but I don't know why he wants either of us," Emiko replied. "You'd have to ask him what his plans are."

"Do you have any other information I should know?" Fudge asked.

"Not right now," Emiko said. "Minerva-san informed Dumbledore that my family could continue my training, but he didn't listen. I have almost full control over my powers, though, so you don't need to worry about accidental magic incidents."

"Why aren't you in Japan, if that's where you're from?" Fudge asked.

"After my parents were killed, I was adopted by another family, and we moved to England when I was eight," Emiko said. "By which point I had full control over my magic, and at least some control over my Cyniclon powers."

"Cyniclon?" Fudge asked.

"I'm not human anymore; I just keep up an illusion to appear that way," Emiko said. She dropped the illusion, and Fudge looked startled. "Cyniclons are originally from Earth, but now we generally live on another planet," Emiko continued. "My family was exiled, though, so that's why we live here."

"I… see," Fudge said, a bit unsure of what to make of her.

Emiko put up the illusion again as Amelia came back and handed her a photo. Emiko studied it, then said, "I'll be back." To the others' utter shock, she disappeared into a ripple in the air.

_**With Emiko: **_Emiko landed in a large room with a fireplace, and found a man and a snake next to a chair that faced the fire. Unfortunately, her entrance did not go unnoticed, and a voice from the chair said, "Wormtail, how did this child get in?"

"I-I do not know, my Lord," the man, whom Emiko recognized as Peter Pettigrew, stammered. He sounded terrified, and it seemed he was right to be so, as Emiko saw a wand appear over the arm of the chair. "Crucio!" the voice said.

Though scared, Emiko asked, "You do realize that there aren't any wards that can stop me from teleporting besides the ones at Hogwarts, right?"

The voice sounded interested as it asked, "You are a curious child, aren't you? You apparently don't realize who I am."

"If Peter Pettigrew calls you 'my Lord' I would assume you are Lord Voldemort," Emiko replied. "After all, he's a Death Eater, and the man who led the Death Eaters was known as Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, I don't have time to chat; I'm taking Wormtail back with me."

"You are, are you?" Voldemort asked, sounding amused. "And how are you planning on doing that?"

"I guess I don't see any harm in telling you," Emiko said. "First I'm going to take his wand, then I'm going to use it to kill your pet snake, and then I'm going to teleport him out of here." She snapped her fingers, and Pettigrew's wand sailed over to her, despite his attempts to grab it.

Voldemort's voice went cold as he said, "Nagini, get her!"

Emiko leapt into the air and hung there, then pointed Pettigrew's wand at Nagini and shouted, "Sectumsempra!" Nagini exploded into a mess of gore, and Voldemort screamed in rage as Emiko pointed the wand at Pettigrew, and shouted, "Petrificus Totalis!" Pettigrew froze, and Voldemort snarled as Emiko levitated Pettigrew over to her. "And I didn't even need the Imperious Curse," she said. "Sayonara, Lord Voldemort." She grabbed Pettigrew, and teleported out as she saw a green burst of light leave Voldemort's wand. She just missed it, landing in the Minister's office a minute later.

Mrs. Weasley, Fudge, and Minerva all let out shrieks when they saw her. Emiko looked at herself, and said, "Um…. I'll do the laundry myself, I swear!"

"What happened to you? Where were you?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. "And where did he come from?"

"Well, I went to find Pettigrew, and found him in some room with a snake and a chair," Emiko said. "There was someone in the chair, but I couldn't see them; just the wand and a voice when he used the Cruciatus on Pettigrew. Pettigrew called him 'my Lord' when he asked how I had gotten in."

The adults' eyes widened as Emiko continued, "The person in the chair asked if I knew who I was dealing with, and I said I thought he was Voldemort." She ignored the shrieks as she continued, "I told him I was taking Pettigrew back with me, and he asked me how I was planning on doing that. I told him I was going to take Pettigrew's wand, kill his pet snake, and teleport out. He ordered the snake to attack me, and I blew it up with Pettigrew's wand. Then I Petrified Pettigrew, and teleported back here. The last thing I saw in the room was green light. I didn't get hurt, but I did get covered in snake blood."

Mrs. Weasley and Fudge had fainted, Minerva and Amelia were dead white and shaking, and Dumbledore was looking at her in horror. Emiko shifted uncomfortably, and said, "Sorry?"

"You have NO idea how close to being killed you were, do you?" Minerva asked after a few minutes of silence.

"About two inches, and if I hadn't teleported in time, I'd be dead," Emiko said. "I know, but I had to prove Mr. Black innocent, because no one deserves to go through what he did if they're innocent."

"Anything else we should know?" Amelia asked faintly.

"Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus; his form is a rat," Emiko said. "I'd recommend keeping him petrified or something until you can question him formally."

"There is another way to check if he's a Death Eater," Dumbledore said. "Roll up his left sleeve."

Emiko did so, and asked, "What's this tattoo?"

Amelia and Minerva came over. "That's the Dark Mark; you were right," Amelia said. She fixed Dumbledore with a glare, and said, "I will be starting a full investigation of this case, and you will be cooperative; I get the feeling you're not telling me something."

Emiko concentrated, then said, "He's not telling you that he thought if Mr. Black was in Azkaban, he'd have a better chance of controlling Harry Potter."

"WHAT!?" Amelia and Minerva shrieked.

"Do you also know where Sirius Black is?" Amelia asked, glaring at Dumbledore.

"I can find him, but it might take a while to convince him to come back," Emiko said.

"You'd better clean up a bit first, dear," Amelia said. "Minerva, please keep an eye on Dumbledore; I'll show Emiko where the restrooms are."

"Will do," Minerva said, and took out her wand, pointing it at Dumbledore. Amelia nodded and left with Emiko.

Emiko cleaned up her hands and face in the bathroom, and then snapped her fingers. The blood in her hair vanished, and she snapped her fingers again, so she was wearing a different outfit. She was wearing black boots, black cargo pants, and a gray long-sleeved shirt. Amelia looked her over and said, "Good job, let's go back."

When they got back, Amelia looked at Pettigrew, then told Emiko, "Tell Mr. Black that Amelia Bones is starting a criminal investigation of Peter Pettigrew and Albus Dumbledore."

"Okay!" Emiko said, and teleported out. She landed in a very dusty room, and saw a man in there. He wasn't Sirius Black, though, and she asked the man, who looked wary, "Where's Sirius Black?"

"Why do you want to know?" the man asked, looking even more wary.

"Amelia Bones is starting a criminal investigation of Peter Pettigrew and Albus Dumbledore," Emiko said.

"She's WHAT!?" another voice from the next room over yelled. Seconds later, a very thin man whom Emiko recognized as Sirius Black from the poster ran in. "What the- who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Emiko, and I just came from talking to Amelia," Emiko said. "I also just came from dragging Peter Pettigrew back to the Ministry. I Petrified him first, though."

Sirius didn't know what to make of this, and looked at Remus for help. "Um, maybe you could start from the beginning?" Remus asked.

"Sorry," Emiko said. "Today I was called the Ministry because I turned Draco Malfoy into a hot pink vampire bat without a wand, and I saw a picture of Mr. Black. I asked why he was in Azkaban, and Mrs. Weasley told me he had betrayed his best friend. My parents taught me about British pureblood families, and so I knew that couldn't be true. I went through Dumbledore's mind to find out if it was true, and I found out that Peter Pettigrew was behind the betrayal, and that he was the Death Eater, not Mr. Black. So I told that to the Minister and Amelia, and they wanted proof, so I went and found Pettigrew. He was with Voldemort, who apparently doesn't have a body or something, and I blew up Voldemort's pet snake, Petrified Pettigrew, and got out of there before Voldemort could kill me. Then I went back to the Minister's office, and told them everything, and then Amelia said she thought Dumbledore was hiding something. So I went through his mind again, and found out that he knew Mr. Black was innocent and let him go to jail so he could get control of Harry Potter. Amelia said she was going to start an investigation, and I told her that Pettigrew's an unregistered Animagus and his animal form is a rat. So hopefully they'll take the steps to make sure he doesn't get away. I think Amelia will, at least; she wasn't lying about anything she told me."

"My head is spinning," Sirius complained.

Remus gave him a look and said, "So you want us to come back with you? How do we know this isn't a trap the Ministry set up for Sirius?"

"If it is, which I'm not aware of, I'll get you both out of there and take you back here," Emiko said. "Just one thing- Fudge was unconscious when Amelia told me to get you, so he might be startled."

"Why was Fudge unconscious?" Remus asked.

"He fainted when I said the name Voldemort," Emiko said. "But I showed Amelia Pettigrew's Dark Mark, so she knows he's a Death Eater."

"Okay, so suppose we do go with you; how do we get through the front doors?" Sirius asked.

"I can teleport you both to the Minister's office; we don't need the front doors," Emiko said. "Or I can teleport directly to Amelia, but that's probably the same place; she was in the Minister's office last I checked."

Sirius looked at Remus, who sighed and said, "We wanted to clear your name; this may be our chance. I know Amelia is famous for her fairness; she's a better bet to clear your name then Crouch was."

Sirius sighed, then looked at Emiko and said, "We'll go, but if this turns out to be a trap, you'll keep your word about getting us out, right?"

"Yes," Emiko said. "You two might want to brace yourselves; teleporting isn't easy." She took them both by the hand and teleported to the Minister's office.

When they landed, they found a scene of utter chaos. Minerva, Amelia, and Mrs. Weasley were screaming at Dumbledore, and Fudge was hiding under his desk, which had a bunch of scorch marks on it. The walls were scorched in some places too, and Emiko asked, "What happened while I was gone?"

Mrs. Weasley looked over, and promptly raced over, knocking Remus over in her haste to hug Emiko. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" she said. "First you come back covered in blood, and then I wake up and Amelia tells me you're gone AGAIN!?"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," Emiko said sheepishly. "Did Amelia tell you that she sent me with a message?"

"No, she seems to have neglected that detail," Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at Amelia.

"Well, excuse me, that was the furthest thing on my mind when Minerva chose to use Legilimency on Dumbledore when he wasn't paying attention, and found a load of disturbing plans involving Harry Potter," Amelia huffed.

"What is that ruddy old goat going to do to my godson?" Sirius snarled.

"His plan from the start was to put Harry with the Dursleys, and make sure they never loved him," Minerva said. "Then when Harry got to Hogwarts, Dumbledore would make sure Harry trusted him completely, by making sure he made friends with the Weasleys, and making sure the Weasleys also trusted him completely. In short, he knew how much power Harry had over the Wizarding world, and decided he'd turn Harry into his puppet. When he heard about Emiko, he decided that she'd be a perfect choice to make friends with Harry, and since she was so young, he could learn anything Harry did through her. That's where all the plans went wrong. Emiko's mental shields were too much for him, she attached herself to Fred and George Weasley instead of Harry, and her brother's going to kill him for kidnapping her- not to mention the fact he didn't realize her Muggle friend was watching when he kidnapped her. We'll be lucky if she didn't tell anyone."

"Natalie would only tell my family; her family wouldn't believe her," Emiko said. "Her parents complain about her overactive imagination all the time."

"Well, that's the only good news, then," Minerva said. "I Stunned Dumbledore, and tied him up. Kisshu was right about that guy…."

"So… are we still needed?" Remus asked.

"Yes, if you want Mr. Black's name to be cleared," Amelia said. "Unfortunately, I don't know if it's safe for you to stay with one of the Aurors."

"It's not," Remus said.

"They could stay at Hogwarts," Emiko suggested. "I'm staying in the guest quarters while studying with Mrs. Weasley; they could stay too, at least until Mr. Black's name is cleared. Minerva won't mind, right?"

"I don't mind, but Dumbledore might," Minerva said.

"Who cares what he thinks?" Emiko asked. "He's obviously not fit to be Headmaster if he's into kidnapping and controlling students. And you're the Deputy Headmistress, right? So you can step in and say that you're now the Headmistress, and Dumbledore is in a mental hospital. He's senile anyways."

Sirius laughed, and Remus chuckled. "I like this kid," Sirius said. "I don't mind staying at Hogwarts; but the parents might."

"Who says they need to know?" Emiko asked. "And besides, as long as the kids there think Dumbledore is still Headmaster, all the blame will fall on him if anyone finds out you're there. He'll totally be ruined!"

"Good point, Emiko," Minerva said. "I suppose we should go back. Emiko, did you give Amelia Pettigrew's wand?"

Emiko dug it out of her pocket and handed it over. "Thank you," Amelia said. "I will get to work arranging trials for Sirius, Peter, and Dumbledore; Minerva, please look after Sirius in the meantime."

"Will do," Minerva said. "Uh…. Minister Fudge, I think it's safe to come out now."

"Oh… right," Fudge said, scrambling out from under his desk. "You should use the Floo in here; your group will garner unwanted attention outside this office."

"Thank you," Minerva said. She took the tin of Floo powder from Fudge, and flung some into the fireplace, then said, "Hogwarts."

The group stepped through, Minerva dragging a still-Stunned Dumbledore.

When they landed in the Headmaster's office, Minerva sighed and asked, "So how do we manage to get you two to the guest quarters without causing a stir?"

"I'll teleport them," Emiko offered. "But I won't be able to do the rest of the classes today; I'm getting tired from all this."

"That's fine," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll see you there."

"Okay," Emiko said, smiling. She grabbed Remus and Sirius by the hands, and teleported to the guest quarters. They landed in one of the spare bedrooms, and Emiko asked, "Should I go get Harry? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Where is he, do you know?" Sirius asked.

Emiko concentrated, then said, "Potions room, packing up. Be right back!"

"Okay, thanks," Sirius said. Emiko smiled happily and teleported to the Potions room. She landed next to Harry, who jumped about a mile, and when he calmed down, he asked, "Emiko?"

"You've got a visitor, let's go!" Emiko said happily.

"Miss Ikisatashi, aren't you forgetting something?" Snape asked.

"Um…. I was supposed to ask before dragging Harry off?" Emiko suggested.

"Very good," Snape said.

Emiko sighed and said, "Can I bring Harry to see his visitor, Professor Snape?" She then gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Potter, take your bag and leave!" Snape said. Emiko perked up, gave a mock salute, and as Harry got his bag, grabbed his arm and dragged him off. "How does someone that size have so much energy?" Ron asked in awe.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Snape snapped.

_**With Emiko and Harry: **_"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he let Emiko drag him around.

"Guest quarters; your visitors are staying for a bit," Emiko said happily.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Harry asked as Emiko dragged him up a staircase.

"Oops," Emiko said.

"We're lost, right?" Harry sighed.

"Not for long; close your eyes," Emiko said.

"Why?" Harry asked warily.

"'Cause teleporting is worse when your eyes are open," Emiko said. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Emiko teleported them to where she had left Sirius and Remus, and after landing and making sure they were still there, she said, "You can open your eyes now."

Harry waited for his head to stop spinning before opening his eyes. "That wasn't pleasant- SIRIUS?" he asked incredulously.

"Hey pup," Sirius said. "I guess you don't like teleporting any more than the rest of us, huh?"

"Honestly, no," Harry said. "But what's going on?"

"Emiko captured Pettigrew," Sirius said. "She was talking so fast I didn't get all of it, but apparently she also figured out I was innocent, and since she was at the Ministry already, she decided she'd convince the Minister and Amelia Bones. Amelia's setting up trials for Pettigrew, me, and Dumbledore."

"Wait, why was Emiko at the Ministry, and what's up with Dumbledore?" Harry asked, confused.

"I was at the Ministry because I turned Malfoy into a pink vampire bat, and Dumbledore was using you," Emiko said bluntly.

"Huh?" Harry said, now even more confused.

"That was my reaction too," Remus sighed. "According to Emiko, Pettigrew was with Voldemort- or what's left of him- when she found him, and she apparently blew up his pet snake and left with Pettigrew, who she Petrified."

"So what's up with Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Minerva used Legilimency on him, and apparently discovered that he was the reason you were sent to the Dursleys and I was sent to Azkaban," Sirius said grimly.

"Dumbledore's got HELL to pay," Harry snarled. "What now?"

"As soon as my name is cleared, I can start the process of getting custody of you," Sirius said. "I was first on your parents' list of people who could take you in; all anyone has to do is look at their will. And to my knowledge, the Dursleys weren't even on that list."

Before Harry could respond, the room shivered, as if from an earthquake. "What was that?" Remus asked, startled.

In answer, Minerva came in and said, "Hogwarts is under attack!"

**Cliffie…. Can you guess who might be attacking? Review and tell me! I know this chapter was kind of wild, but I couldn't help it. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Aliens**

**Part 6**

"Hogwarts is under ATTACK!? By what?" Sirius demanded.

"My guess is Emiko's family," Minerva said. "Unfortunately, the wards probably won't let them through."

"I have an idea," Emiko said. She concentrated, and called telepathically, _Fawkes?_

_Yes, little one? _Fawkes asked.

_My family is unable to get through the wards here; can you do anything about that? _Emiko asked.

_I can ask Hogwarts to lift the wards and let them in; please wait, _Fawkes replied.

Emiko waited, and then heard, _They should be entering the Great Hall soon._

_Thank you, _Emiko said.

_Of course, _Fawkes replied. _It was nice to meet you, little one._

_You too, Fawkes, _Emiko replied. She felt a sense of satisfaction, and then the connection broke.

_**Meanwhile, in the Great Hall: **_Several people got a sense of déjà vu as the doors to the Great Hall banged open in the middle of lunch. Fred and George were sitting at the Gryffindor Table when two teenage boys and a woman who actually reminded them of their mother stormed in. Fred and George looked at each other, then got up and walked over to them, followed by Mrs. Weasley. "You're looking for Emiko, right?" Fred asked them.

"Yes," the woman said. "Where is she?"

"We'll take you," Fred and George said together. They started off to the guest quarters, and Kisshu, Pai, and Yuki followed them. "Emiko's something else," Fred said as they left the Great Hall. "Her pranks are great! She must have had a great teacher."

"You could say that," Yuki said, eyeing Kisshu. "How is she?"

"She's doing pretty well; I think talking about her parents yesterday upset her, but she seems better today," George replied. "I don't know what happened this morning, though; she, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore were called to the Ministry of Magic to meet with the Minister for some reason."

"One of the parents apparently complained that she had turned his son into a hot pink vampire bat, and since said parent was close to the Minister, she got called in, and apparently the boy's father also mentioned Dumbledore was senile," Mrs. Weasley said. "I went with them, and it was quite the eventful day."

"Oh dear…. What else did she do?" Yuki asked apprehensively.

"I'll let her tell you," Mrs. Weasley said. "She did attend some classes while she was here, and she's very good at Transfiguration. I also heard she's a natural at Potions; Professor Snape will be disappointed she's leaving."

"I bet he won't miss being called 'Koumori-san', though," Fred snickered.

"She calls one of the teachers 'Mr. Bat'?" Yuki asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, it's pretty accurate; the guy lives in the dungeon and he actually looks kind of bat-like," George said. "Emiko's fun; she pretty much attached herself to us from the start. And her turning Malfoy into a pink bat was hilarious!"

"I think I can see why she attached herself to you two; you act like Kisshu," Pai said dryly. "She tends to gravitate towards people who know how to have fun."

"She's got good taste, then," Fred said happily. "We're here." He knocked on a door, and Minerva called, "Who is it?"

"Fred and George Weasley, we brought Emiko's family," Fred called.

"Come in," Minerva called back.

Fred opened the door, and let Kisshu, Yuki, and Pai go in first. This turned out to be smart, because Emiko launched herself at Kisshu, and threw herself at him, crying, "Oniichan!" She tackled him, and they fell to the floor, laughing. Kisshu hugged Emiko tightly as he sat up. "I hear you've had a pretty good time," he said as she hugged back.

"Yup, I pranked Malfoy into oblivion and ruined Kaseki-san's reputation!" Emiko said happily. "And I made new friends!"

"That's great," Kisshu said. "Anything else I should know?"

"I forgot to mind-search Professor Moody," Emiko said. "Something's off about that guy."

"Mum mentioned you had an interesting day at the Ministry," Fred commented.

"I decided I was going to prove that Sirius Black was innocent and ended up blowing up Voldemort's pet snake," Emiko said. "And then I found out Dumbledore didn't just want to control me and Kisshu; he wanted to control Harry too, so now the Ministry's going to start a bunch of criminal investigations."

"Sounds like you had a busy day," Kisshu said.

"You could say that," Emiko said, smiling. "It's fun here."

Kisshu looked a bit startled, and asked, "Do you want to stay?"

Emiko considered. "Would you stay with me?" she asked. "You and Fred and George could trade tips."

Kisshu looked at Yuki, who said, "If that's what you two want, and you promise to be safe, I'm fine with it."

Minerva spoke up at that point, and said, "Yuki, as long as those two are staying, you might as well stay too; Mrs. Weasley was only going to stay to teach Emiko until you got here."

"There's another reason in there, right?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Minerva said. "With Dumbledore's current state of mental health and the fact that he might be removed from his position, I could use some help. We are hosting an event that starts in October, and frankly we'll need all the help we can get."

Yuki thought, then said, "I don't mind; Emiko was supposed to start her healer's training anyways. I can train her here instead of at home." She turned to Pai, and said, "Pai, please go home and inform your father and Taruto that we'll be staying. And yes, you can take the car if you're careful with it."

"Alright," Pai said. "Good luck here."

"Thanks Pai-oniichan!" Emiko said happily. Pai patted her head gently, and bowed politely to the others before teleporting off.

"Minerva, I just thought of something," Mrs. Weasley said. "When the Heads of the other two schools get here, what will you tell them about Dumbledore?"

"I should send them letters soon," Minerva said. "They should know that I may be the one greeting them due to Dumbledore's less than legal activities."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said. "I should probably return home soon; you don't mind, do you?"

"No, but why don't you stay for dinner?" Minerva suggested. "It's about time for classes to end."

"I think that's a good idea," Mrs. Weasley. "Then I can say goodbye to my kids."

"How many do you have, Mrs. Weasley?" Emiko asked.

"Seven," Mrs. Weasley said fondly. "Three of my sons are out of school now, though."

"Wow," Kisshu said. "I didn't know people could have that many kids."

"That's because you didn't grow up with humans," Yuki said. "I believe human women can technically have as many children as they want, but Cyniclon women can usually only have two at most."

"Interesting; why is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly," Yuki said.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course, I'll just go tell Sirius and Remus that it's dinnertime," Minerva said, and went to one of the rooms. She came back with Remus, Sirius, and Harry, and Fred and George looked startled.

"Minerva, should I cast a glamour over myself?" Sirius asked.

"Might be for the best," Minerva admitted. "I don't want word getting out about your staying here until after your name is cleared."

Sirius nodded and took out his wand, then cast a glamour over himself. He ended up looking sort of like Remus, enough so that they might have been considered brothers. "Let's go eat," he said.

"Alright, but after that we need to figure out how to deal with the fact that you're obviously malnourished," Yuki said in the tone used by mothers who didn't want arguments. Sirius looked at her warily, then back at Minerva. "This is Yuki, Emiko's adoptive mother," Minerva explained. "She's going to be staying here as well, along with Emiko and her nephew Kisshu."

"Alright," Sirius said.

They headed down to the Great Hall, and settled down at the Gryffindor Table. Minerva headed for the Head Table as food appeared on the plates. She was less than pleased to see that Dumbledore was sitting in his usual place, and Poppy Pomfrey was glaring at her. "Minerva, why did I find Albus Stunned and tied up in his office after your meeting?" she asked.

"I found out quite a few interesting things about him at the Ministry, and due to that, I felt it was advisable to restrain him from further interfering in certain students' lives," Minerva said coolly. "Let us discuss this after dinner, away from the students."

"Oh, very well," Poppy said grouchily as Minerva took a seat and started eating.

At the Gryffindor Table, many students were curious about the new additions to their table and why two of them were wearing Muggle clothing. Finally Fred and George's friend Lee Jordan asked the question on everyone's mind- "So who are all the new folks? And why's Professor Lupin back?"

"My brother James and I are staying here for a bit due to reasons I'd rather not go into," Remus said. "We might be helping out with the Triwizard Tournament as well."

"And who are those two?" Lee asked, nodding to Yuki and Kisshu.

"Emiko's adoptive mum and brother," Fred said. "Yuki and Kisshu."

"Sounds like Emiko learned all her prank knowledge from Kisshu," George added. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should compare pranking notes?" Lee and Fred asked.

"Sounds fun," Kisshu said. "We're staying in the guest wing with Emiko; you can come anytime."

"Except during classes," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"We KNOW, Mum," Fred said. "Are you staying too?"

"I'm going home after dinner," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron, a few seats down, breathed a small sigh of relief. Hermione, who was closer to them, asked, "So Emiko, what happened?"

"This morning you mean?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Transfiguration was canceled."

"Me, Kaseki-san, and Minerva-san got called to the Ministry after last night's little fiasco," Emiko said. They had decided upstairs not to mention her encounter with Voldemort, so she continued, "I guess Mr. Malfoy was less than pleased with me turning his bratty son into a pink bat."

"Well, it is against the rules…." Hermione said.

"Hermione-oneechan, you're too hung up on rules and authority figures," Emiko said. "You should loosen up a bit; my brother Pai was like that, and now he's a zombie. You don't want to turn into a zombie, right?"

Harry and Ron gaped at Emiko. Most of the other fourth years were doing the same. NO ONE had ever said that to Hermione's face. Emiko, oblivious to this, continued, "There's nothing wrong with following rules, but sometimes it's good to at least bend them- or better yet, make your own. And people in charge aren't always what you think. Look at Dumbledore; he's the so-called 'Leader of the Light' and his current goal is to turn Harry into a puppet so he can take over the world."

Hermione looked at Harry, who said, "It's true, Hermione. He left me with people who weren't supposed to get custody of me, and did nothing about the fact that I was abused and neglected my entire childhood. Dumbledore's rotten."

"And senile," Mrs. Weasley added.

"And he kidnapped my daughter," Yuki added.

The rest of dinner was rather quiet that night.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley Flooed home, and Emiko, her family, Sirius, and Remus, said goodnight to the others, and headed back to the guest wing.

_**Meanwhile, with Minerva: **_Minerva had called a meeting of the teachers and staff, and everyone showed up, interested to hear what she had to say. Dumbledore, luckily, had elected to go back to his office.

When everyone was gathered, Minerva said, "I know that some of you are wondering what happened at the Ministry today, so I'll tell you."

She paused and then said, "When we got there, the first thing Emiko did was tell me that Sirius Black, whom she saw on a poster, was innocent and that Dumbledore knew that and did nothing about it. The situation basically went downhill from there, as Emiko told this information to both Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones. She claimed that Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius for his own crimes, and then asked if she could see a picture of Pettigrew. Amelia gave her one, and she apparently memorized it, because she then disappeared."

"She can Apparate?" Professor Flitwick asked, intrigued.

"Not exactly; I think what she did was one of her Cyniclon powers, because a ripple formed in the air and she vanished into it," Minerva said. "When she came back, she was covered in blood, and was dragging Pettigrew, whom she Petrified with his own wand. She proceeded to tell us that she had found Pettigrew in a room with a snake, and that Voldemort was there as well. She claimed he could hold a wand, but that was all she saw of him. She apparently told him she was taking Pettigrew, and he ordered the snake to attack her. She told us she blew up the snake, which was why she was covered in blood, and she had both Pettigrew and his wand with her. She also mentioned that the last thing she saw before she appeared in the Minister's office was a burst of green light. I'm sure you all know what that means."

"She nearly died," Poppy whispered.

"Exactly, and do you know what the first thing she said was when she came back?" Minerva asked.

"I get the sense it was something silly," Snape said.

"She said, "I'll do the laundry myself, I swear!"" Minerva said.

"Does she even know what the Killing Curse is?" Snape demanded.

"She claimed she knew what was happening, but that she wanted to bring Pettigrew back to clear Sirius's name," Minerva said. "Anyways, Amelia took her to get cleaned up, and then Emiko went off to find Sirius, and gave him Amelia's message. While she was doing that, I noticed Dumbledore wasn't paying attention, and used Legilimency on him. I found a bunch of very disturbing plans involving Harry Potter. Dumbledore was apparently planning on turning Harry into his puppet, and to that end, left him with the Dursleys and ensured they'd never treat him right, and when he came here, Dumbledore manipulated the Weasleys so they'd be Harry's first friends. He knew that if Sirius Black was in Azkaban, he'd have a better chance of controlling Harry."

The gathered staff, including Snape, looked outraged. "He condemned an innocent man to that hellhole simply so he could control Harry Potter?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes, and Emiko went through his mind and found the same thing," Minerva said grimly. "Emiko came back with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in the middle of this- Mrs. Weasley and I rather lost our tempers, and that's part of what led to Dumbledore being Stunned and tied up, as Poppy put it. Amelia Bones is starting an investigation of both Pettigrew and Dumbledore, and I ask that if she contacts any of you, that you will cooperate with her."

"Did you find out what he wanted with Miss Ikisatashi and her brother?" Snape asked.

"He wanted someone he could learn more about Harry from, but that's where his plans went downhill," Minerva said. "Emiko attached herself to the Weasley twins rather than Harry, and Dumbledore apparently couldn't get through her mental shields at all, much less long enough to use Legilimency on her."

"Does Potter know about this?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Emiko told him," Minerva said.

"What are we doing about the Triwizard Tournament?" Professor Sprout asked.

"It will continue, whether or not Dumbledore is Headmaster here," Minerva said. "Emiko's adoptive mother Yuki has agreed to assist in that, and her brother is staying here as well. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are staying with them, until Sirius's trial is set up. Don't look at me like that, Severus; you don't even have to see them unless you want to. This is merely temporary."

"Is Pettigrew really a Death Eater?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"He had the Dark Mark on his left arm, so yes," Minerva said. "I'm sure we all have work to do, so unless anyone has further questions…?"

The other staff members shook their heads, and Minerva said, "Then this meeting is at an end. Please let me know if you find out anything else suspicious about Dumbledore."

The others nodded, and left for their respective quarters and offices.

**Well, there's Chapter 6! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this! It means a lot to me. I think I'll skip the rest of September in the story, and go straight to the day the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang come to Hogwarts in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Aliens**

**Part 7**

_**Ministry of Magic Headquarters: **_The courtroom was rather full; today was the trial of Sirius Black. Amelia had discovered he had never had a trial, so she set up a new investigation of his case. Emiko had been invited, and was sitting with Remus in the stands. She wasn't too thrilled, since she had been forced to wear dress robes for the occasion, but decided it was a necessary evil.

Amelia called the court to order, and said, "Trial to determine the guilt or innocence of the accused, Sirius Black."

That got a roar of outrage from the assembled group of people, and Amelia banged her gavel against the desk. "There will be no further outcry from the court!" she snapped. "Bring in the accused."

Kingsley Shacklebolt left and returned with Sirius, who sat down in the chair for the trial. The chains on the chair immediately secured themselves to his arms, and Amelia said, "Administer the Veritaserum."

Kingsley did so, and Amelia asked, "Sirius Black, did you attempt to kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes, but he got away," Sirius said.

"Why did you attempt to kill him?" Amelia asked.

"The stupid Death Eater betrayed James and Lily Potter to Voldemort," Sirius said.

"So you were not their Secret Keeper?" Amelia asked.

"No," Sirius replied. "That was Peter."

"Were you responsible for the twelve Muggle deaths that night?" Amelia asked.

"No, that was Peter," Sirius replied.

"Were you given a trial?" Amelia asked.

"No," Sirius said.

"How did you end up in Azkaban?" Amelia asked.

"Crouch threw me in to rot," Sirius said.

Amelia sighed and said to Kingsley, "Administer the antidote." Kingsley obeyed as Amelia looked at the assembled people, and asked, "Those in favor of clearing Sirius Black of any and all charges, and restoring his good name?"

Every hand went up, and Amelia said, "In that case, let it be known that Sirius Black is now a free man, and is cleared of all wrongdoing."

Kingsley let Sirius out of the chains, and Amelia came over, as did Remus and Emiko. "I apologize for all this, Mr. Black," Amelia said. "I will see to it that Crouch and Pettigrew are tried and punished to the full extent of the law."

"Thank you, Amelia," Sirius said with relief.

Amelia nodded and said, "I would like you to testify against Peter Pettigrew, but you don't have to."

"I will," Sirius said. "What will you do about the things Emiko told us?"

"The trial is set up for the day after tomorrow; I'd like her to come too, since she was the one who discovered the Dark Mark on his arm, and captured him," Amelia said.

"Alright," Sirius said. He looked down at Emiko, who said, "I'll come."

"Good," Amelia said. "I assume the three of you will remain at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we're staying for the school year, and then I'll take Harry to Potter Castle," Sirius said. "I intend to get custody of him, as his current caretakers weren't supposed to be allowed near him."

"Alright," Amelia said. "Good luck, and I'll see you Wednesday."

Before they could leave, a security guard came in and said, "I'm looking for a Miss Ikisatashi?"

"Emiko, what did you do now?" Remus asked.

"The door guard's mouth is frozen shut," Emiko said. "I don't like racist jerks."

"Perhaps you could unfreeze his mouth now that you're leaving?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, fine," Emiko said sulkily. "It would have worn off in about two days anyways…."

"Let's go," Sirius said. "You'd make a damn good Marauder, you know."

Emiko giggled as they left. At the door, she snapped her fingers at the guard, and said, "The next time I hear that, you'll be a hot pink bat, got it?"

"Yes," the guard grumbled, and waved them off.

Sirius and Remus waited until they were outside before bursting out laughing. "I'd kind of like to see that," Sirius said. "I've never seen a hot pink bat."

"They're funny," Emiko said.

_**Wednesday morning: **_Emiko, Sirius, and Remus were headed to the Ministry of Magic again, this time to go to Pettigrew's trial. The mood was less anticipatory this time and more grim.

They reached the courtroom, and sat down together, others filing in. Finally everyone was there, and Amelia started the trial, having Kingsley bring in Pettigrew. He was far more trouble than Sirius had been, and they had to force him to drink the Veritaserum. Then Amelia started her questions, and the court was grumbling softly, mainly about how evil Pettigrew was.

Emiko noticed both Sirius and Remus were on the verge of hexing Pettigrew as he answered the questions, and she took both their hands, trying to calm them down a bit. She was at least partially successful; they didn't take out their wands, but they didn't calm down much either.

Suddenly Amelia asked, "Have you had contact with Lord Voldemort since the day he disappeared?"

"Yes," Pettigrew replied.

"Where is he now?" Amelia asked.

"The Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton," Pettigrew said.

This caused no small amount of panic among the people gathered, and Amelia slammed her gavel into the desk in front of her. That shut people up, and Amelia said, "I would like Emiko Ikisatashi to come up here, and tell the court what she saw when she captured Peter Pettigrew."

There was a bunch of whispers when Emiko stood up and went to the front of the room. "Emiko, can you tell us what happened?" Amelia asked.

Emiko nodded and said, "I went to find Pettigrew, because I heard that he was the one who committed the crimes Sirius Black was accused of. When I found him, he was in a room with a snake and someone sitting in a chair. I couldn't see the person in the chair; only a wand poking over the side when the person used the Cruciatus Curse on Pettigrew. I could tell by the voice it was a man, and he asked if I knew who he was. I told him that due to the fact Pettigrew called him 'my Lord', I assumed he was Lord Voldemort. I told him I was taking Pettigrew back with me, and he asked how I was planning on doing that. I told him I was going to take Pettigrew's wand, use it to blow up his pet snake, and then teleport out of there. He ordered the snake, who he called Nagini, to attack me, and I blew it up. I Petrified Pettigrew with his own wand, grabbed him, and teleported out just before Voldemort could hit me with a Killing Curse. While he never confirmed nor denied that he was Lord Voldemort, I think that due to Pettigrew's last statement, Voldemort is not dead. My guess is that he's busy getting his body back."

"Thank you, Emiko," Amelia said over the noise.

"Sure," Emiko said, and went back to sit with Sirius and Remus as Amelia called the court to order.

"Now that you all have calmed down, the jury will decide the fate of Peter Pettigrew," Amelia said. "Those of you not on the jury, please wait here."

The jury went to a separate room, and came back not even half an hour later. Amelia took the judge's stand again, and announced, "Peter Pettigrew, it is the decision of this court that you will receive the Dementor's Kiss for your crimes."

Pettigrew went dead white as Aurors dragged him out. Most of the people on the court left after that, talking amongst themselves, but Sirius and Remus went to Amelia and Sirius asked, "What's being done about Dumbledore, Amelia?"

"The Minister has suspended him from the Wizengamot until we figure out what his plans are," Amelia said. "Fudge has also agreed to appoint Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress should it be found that Dumbledore is indeed up to foul play. Fudge isn't sure about that, but I can't say I blame him, despite what I've found out. I told him that Minerva was the ideal choice for Headmistress, and he seemed reluctant, so I told him if he didn't agree, I'd set Emiko on him. He immediately agreed, luckily. I think he's scared of her."

"Because he doesn't want to become a pink bat?" Emiko asked.

"No, because you escaped Voldemort without a scratch," Amelia said. "And because you're so powerful. He's afraid of losing his job, and so he agreed to my demands concerning Hogwarts."

"Good," Sirius said. "We'll head on back to Hogwarts now; thank you for your assistance, Amelia."

"You're welcome," Amelia said with a smile.

Sirius and Remus took Emiko back to Hogwarts, where they spent the rest of the day celebrating.

**~XXXX~**

_**October 29**__**th**__**, in the Great Hall: **_The students were excited. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were due to arrive the next day, and everyone was talking about them and the Triwizard Tournament.

There had been quite a few changes in the school recently. Dumbledore had been removed from his position as Headmaster, and Minerva had stepped in. Amelia Bones and the Wizengamot were working to figure out exactly what to do about Dumbledore's less-than-legal activities, and in the meantime, Hogwarts was attempting to find a Transfiguration teacher and a new Head of Gryffindor House.

Minerva had given a lot of thought to this, but hadn't gotten any ideas until Emiko came into her office one day and said, "You should ask Sirius to teach Transfiguration! And Remus could help out and they could be joint Heads of Gryffindor House!"

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Minerva said. "I'll ask them."

Sirius and Remus agreed to try it, and since Remus had been the DADA professor last year, he was good at teaching Sirius how to teach. That being said, you can imagine Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise when they got into Transfiguration class.

_**October 30**__**th**__**, outside the school: **_The students and Heads of House were gathered outside to greet the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Emiko, since she was technically a student, was there too, standing with Emily.

They were all wondering where the other schools' delegations were, and how they were getting here, when one of the sixth years shouted, "Look! Up in the sky!"

Everyone looked up, and Emiko saw what looked like a flying carriage coming towards them. That turned out to be exactly what it was, and the carriage was drawn by a dozen golden horses- all of which were enormous, much bigger than regular horses. The powder blue carriage landed with a huge crash, and the door was opened by a boy in pale blue robes, who unfolded a set of golden steps, and jumped back respectfully. The woman who stepped out was amazingly large; the only person Emiko had ever seen that large was Hagrid. About a dozen students, all wearing pale blue robes, stepped out behind her. Minerva stepped forward and bowed slightly, then said, "Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts."

The Hogwarts students snapped out of shock at that, and clapped. Madame Maxime smiled slightly, and said, "Thank you, Minerva. I 'ope you are well?"

"Yes, thank you," Minerva said. "Professor Karkaroff is not here yet; would you like to wait for him, or warm up inside?"

"Warm up, I think," Madame Maxime said. "But ze horses-"

"I'm sure our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be happy to take care of them; he should be here soon," Minerva said. "He is dealing with some of his charges right now."

"Zey are very strong…." Madame Maxime said, sounding doubtful.

"I assure you Hagrid will be well up to the job," Minerva said.

"Very well, will you inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?" Madame Maxime asked.

"It will be done," Minerva said, bowing slightly.

Madame Maxime returned the bow and walked into the school, the Hogwarts students parting to let her pass. Her students quickly followed.

A few minutes had passed, and the students were wondering where exactly the Durmstrang delegation was when Lee Jordan shouted, "Look at the lake!"

Everyone spun to look at the lake, and saw a ship rising from the middle. It sailed over to the shore, and a boardwalk was lowered. A group of people got off the ship and came over; Emiko noticed they were wearing heavy fur cloaks. They were led by a man who was apparently about Dumbledore's age, but his white hair was short, and he had a goatee instead of a long beard. "Minerva, good to see you," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. His eyes remained cold and calculating, as if he was weighing her up. Emiko noticed, and watched him closely as Minerva said, "It's good to see you as well, Professor Karkaroff. Would you care to come inside?"

"Yes, thank you," Karkaroff said. He motioned a student forward, urging him to go inside. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked Minerva. "Viktor has a bit of a head cold."

Emiko missed the rest of the conversation; she was busy listening to a bunch of people whispering about Viktor Krum. As the Hogwarts students filed inside, Emiko went to Fred and George, and asked, "Who's Viktor Krum?"

"He's a really famous Quidditch player from Bulgaria," Fred replied. "I didn't realize he was still in school. We saw him at the World Cup, right George?"

"Yeah, he's supposedly one of the best Seekers ever," George said. "Hey, why is Filch putting out four chairs at the Head Table? There are only two guests."

"Maybe there will be more people coming later?" Emiko suggested as they sat down with Kisshu and Yuki. "And why is Ron staring at that Krum guy?"

"Can't get over the fact we've got a world-famous Quidditch player staying here, I'll bet," George said.

The hall quieted down as Minerva stood and said, "Ladies and gentleman, and most importantly our guests, I welcome you all to Hogwarts. I trust your stay here will be pleasant. The Triwizard Tournament officially opens after the feast, so for now, please enjoy the food and drink." She sat back down, and food appeared on the table. There was a greater variety than usual, and as they were starting to eat, a girl from Beauxbatons came over and asked them, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" She had removed the headscarf she had been wearing, and she was revealed to have silky pale blonde hair that fell to her waist, and large, deep blue eyes. Emiko eyed her curiously as Ron struggled to form words and Harry said something about they were finished with the bouillabaisse. The girl took a dish of shellfish stew, and left, carrying it carefully back to the Ravenclaw Table.

Soon after, two men arrived, and sat down in the empty chairs at the Head Table. After the food was gone, Minerva stood again, and said, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start, but before that, I would like to explain the rules. I would also like to introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and sports. They have both worked very hard to see this Tournament become reality, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime as judges for the Tournament. Mr. Filch, will you bring in the casket?"** (A/N: I know I said Crouch would get tried for throwing Sirius in Azkaban, but since he was instrumental in getting the Tournament together, I figured that could happen afterwards.)**

Filch brought over an extremely old-looking wooden chest, and placed it in front of Minerva. She nodded her thanks, and said, "The instructions for the three tasks of the tournament have been approved by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements. The tasks will be spread out over the course of the school year, and they will test the students in many ways; their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and most importantly how they react to danger."

The hall had gone silent as Minerva continued, "There will be three champions, one from each school, and they will be marked on how well they perform the tasks. The champion with the highest total will win the Tournament. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector; the Goblet of Fire." She tapped the chest in front of her with her wand, and pulled out a large, roughly carved wooden cup. The only remarkable thing about it was that it was filled with blue-white flames.

"Anyone wishing to become a champion must clearly write their name and school on a slip of paper, and drop it into the Goblet within the next 24 hours," Minerva said. "Tomorrow night, which is Halloween, the Goblet will choose the champions. The age limit is seventeen, and I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet, which will stop any potential cheaters. Please keep that in mind if you are under seventeen. Lastly, I wish to inform you that this Tournament is not to be taken lightly. Once you become champion, you can't back out. Becoming champion is a binding magical contract, so there can be no change of heart once you become champion. I urge you all to think this over carefully. With that said, I believe it's bedtime, so off you go."

Emiko watched Fred and George walk off, talking excitedly. "I hope they're careful if they do manage to get in," she said. "I know it's kind of selfish, but I hope they don't; Minerva told me the Tournament is really dangerous, and people have been killed."

"I think they'll be fine; they're capable of being serious when they need to be, and there's a high chance they'll be unable to cross the Age Line," Kisshu said.

"Bedtime, kids," Yuki said sternly. Emiko and Kisshu sighed and went off to the guest wing, followed by Yuki.

**~XXXX~**

_**The next morning: **_Emiko and Kisshu came downstairs to the Great Hall with Yuki just in time to see Fred and George get thrown out of the Age Line and grown long white beards. Minerva sighed and went over to them, saying, "I did warn you. Madame Pomfrey is already taking care of Miss Fawcett of Ravenclaw and Mr. Summers of Hufflepuff, who tried the same thing. Although I must admit their beards aren't as long as yours."

Fred and George smiled sheepishly and headed off, followed by their friend Lee Jordan, who was laughing too hard to walk straight. "See, I told you you didn't need to worry," Kisshu told Emiko.

"You were right," Emiko said with a grin. "That was funny, though. Let's eat!"

**The next chapter will be choosing the champions. I hope you liked this chapter, and just a little spoiler; Emiko won't have too much to do with the Tournament, since I don't plan on making her a champion. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Aliens **

**Part 8**

_**At the Halloween Feast: **_There was a lot of speculation going on about who was going to get picked. Finally it was time, and Minerva stood up as chatter died down. "The Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," she announced. "The champions are asked to come up here and into the chamber behind the hall-" she indicated a door behind her- "Where they will receive their instructions for the first task."

The room was silent, and then the flames in the Goblet turned red. Minerva caught the charred slip of paper that came out of it, and read out, "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." Krum came up to the Head Table, and went through the door as people applauded him. Karkaroff was obviously ecstatic; he shouted, "Bravo, Viktor! Knew you had it in you!"

The applause died down after a minute, and the fire in the Goblet turned red again. Minerva read off the slip "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

Another smattering of applause as Fleur walked up to the Head Table and disappeared into the chamber behind it.

The Goblet's flames turned red once more, and Minerva read out, "The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory."

The Hufflepuff Table went crazy as Cedric also went into the chamber. It was some time before Minerva could be heard over their cheers, but finally she said, "Well, now we have our three champions. I hope you all will cheer your champions on, and-" She abruptly stopped talking, and everyone could see why, as the flames had turned red once more. Minerva automatically caught the slip, and stared at it, disbelief written on her face as everyone stared at her.

Finally she snapped out of it, and read out, "Harry Potter."

The room was stunned. Emiko looked at Harry, puzzled, and noticed he looked like he was in shock. People were staring at him blankly, and Hermione gave him a push. He walked up to the Head Table, looking stunned still, and everyone else was stunned too- and whispering amongst themselves. As Harry disappeared behind the door, Emiko noticed Sirius looked wary, not shocked. "Something's not right," she said aloud.

The students close to her heard her, and turned to look at her. "Minerva-san said there's no way for a school to have two champions," she said. "And judging by the look on Harry's face, he had nothing to do with his name coming out of that Goblet."

"You sure?" Ron asked.

"Positive," Kisshu said. "He wasn't faking that. Someone else did this."

"But who would do that?" Hermione asked.

"If these tasks are as dangerous as they say, someone who wants revenge on Harry," Emiko said. "Which means it's not Dumbledore."

"What makes you say that?" Fred asked.

"Because if Dumbledore was looking for revenge, and did it that way, it would have been my name coming out of the Goblet; I'm the one who ruined him, not Harry," Emiko said.

"So someone who wants revenge on Harry," Hermione said. "I can only think of one person."

"Who?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "Who's been after Harry since he was born?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh…. that's not good," Ron said nervously. "Does that mean You-Know-Who is here?"

"My guess would be that he has someone on the inside," Kisshu said. "And obviously someone older, because they'd have to not only fool the Goblet, but they'd have to get across the Age Line to do so."

"Minerva-san should know this," Emiko said.

"I'll come too," Kisshu said. They went up to the Head Table, which went unnoticed by most; there was a lot of whispering still going on. The Heads of the other schools had gone to the chamber where the champions were already, but Emiko noticed Sirius was glowering at Snape. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Snape is convinced Harry put his name in to get himself more glory," Sirius snarled. "If the git had paid ANY attention to Harry over the last four years, he would have noticed that kid hates attention."

Snape glowered at Sirius, and Emiko said, "Harry didn't put his name in; he wasn't faking how stunned he looked. Someone else did this, and we're going to tell Minerva-san that."

"Try not to kill each other while we're gone," Kisshu said, and he and Emiko went into the chamber.

They found Minerva, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime arguing, and Krum, Fleur, and Cedric looking unsure. Harry just looked numb. Moody was in there too, and Emiko wondered why, but her attention was diverted by Karkaroff exclaiming, "I was unaware that the host school was allowed to have two champions, Minerva. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I have no idea what happened either," Minerva snapped. "I was also under that impression, and there's no way Harry could have gotten across the Age Line. None of the other students managed it; how could he possibly have gotten across?"

Before Karkaroff could go off into a rant, Emiko said, "Minerva-san, let me see the paper with Harry's name on it."

Minerva turned, startled, and the others seemed startled too. Minerva took the slip of paper out of her pocket and handed it over. Emiko looked it over, and looked at it closely. To her surprise, the school name on there wasn't Hogwarts. "What is 'Darinton Academy'?" she asked.

The others looked at her oddly. "I have no idea, why?" Minerva asked.

"That's the school name on here," Emiko said. "It's a little burnt, but it definitely doesn't say Hogwarts. Whoever put Harry's name in must have used some kind of spell to make the Goblet think there were four schools in the Tournament."

"And considering Charms is not Mr. Potter's best subject, there's no way he could have performed a Confundus Charm that powerful," Minerva said. "I think that settles it; someone else is behind this."

"But why?" Madame Maxime asked. "'Oo would do zis?"

"Someone who wants Harry to be in danger," Emiko replied. "Minerva-san said that the tasks are very dangerous; whoever did this either wants Harry to be in danger- or they want him dead. And there's only one person I can think of who wants Harry dead."

Everyone in the room except Kisshu stared at her before Karkaroff said, "Isn't that a bit of a stretch of logic, child? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been gone for over a decade, if that is who you're talking about."

"Karkaroff, have you read the Daily Prophet lately?" Minerva asked.

"No, I've been busy arranging for my students to come to this tournament," Karkaroff said.

Minerva looked over at Emiko, who snapped her fingers, and the previous week's Monday edition of the Daily Prophet appeared. She flipped to the article Minerva had shown her, and handed it to Kakaroff. He read it, his expression turning from disbelief to nervousness to fear, before handing it over to Madame Maxime. She read it as well, and she also looked at least nervous. "So… you think You-Know-Who put Harry's name in the Goblet?" Cedric asked after a minute.

"Not personally," Kisshu said. "He most likely has someone on the inside. My assumption is one of the staff here, but I could be wrong. It could be he's got someone hiding out in the area who came to Hogwarts to do this. But whoever it is, I'd suggest you all keep your guard up- especially since Emiko and I aren't allowed to participate in the Tournament."

"You're not allowed to participate as champions," Minerva corrected. "If something happens that you know is not supposed to be a part of the Tournament, then you can either let us know, take care of it yourselves, or both."

"Minerva, before we get into this further, perhaps you could explain who these two are?" Karkaroff suggested.

"I apologize, this is Emiko Ikisatashi and her older brother, Kisshu," Minerva said. "They and their adoptive mother Yuki are staying here to both help with the Tournament and because Emiko wanted to stay with her friends."

"So zey are not students?" Fleur asked, curious.

"Emiko was on the list of First Years, but as her magic is already under her control, it wasn't really necessary to have her come to Hogwarts," Minerva explained. "Dumbledore decided that he'd use her in his plot to control Harry Potter, but it didn't work out, and she managed to convince the Minister of Magic that Dumbledore was up to no good. I don't know what's going on with that currently, but I was made Headmistress of Hogwarts after Dumbledore's less than legal activities became known to the public. Emiko, Kisshu, and Yuki have been very helpful to me and Hogwarts in general, and I trust them."

Emiko heard something outside the room, and realized after a minute it sounded like yelling. "Uh…. Koumori-san and Sirius are fighting," she said. "Minerva, maybe you could fill us in later? We'd better go stop them."

"Fine," Minerva sighed. Emiko and Kisshu ran back to the Great Hall, and found Sirius and Snape yelling at each other, wands drawn. Remus was trying to calm them down, but as Emiko and Kisshu approached them, Snape used a Banishing Charm on him, and he went flying. Snape then pointed his wand at Sirius, and Emiko snapped her fingers. His wand went flying into her hand, and both men turned to stare at her.

"Look, I know you don't like each other, but I don't think a room full of students is the best place to have a fight, especially with wands involved," Emiko said. "What started this, anyways?"

"Severus decided to inform Sirius that his godson was an 'incurable rule-breaker with an inflated head', and Sirius took offense to that," Professor Sprout said wearily.

"Snivellus is just too hung up on the past to realize that just because Harry looks like James doesn't mean they're the same person," Sirius snarled. "From what I've seen, Harry hates being the center of attention, and James loved it."

"And what did you say to him?" Kisshu asked.

"Nothing, I just hung him up by his ankle," Sirius said, snickering.

Kisshu snorted, and Snape glared at him briefly before Sirius continued, "He should do laundry more often…."

Snape snarled and started to lunge at Sirius. Emiko pointed Snape wand at him and shouted, "Petrificus Totalis!"

Snape froze up, and Emiko sighed. "Really, Professor Snape?" she asked. "I had to defeat you with your OWN WAND? I understand you don't like Sirius, but you antagonized him, not the other way around. You can't really expect him to sit there and do nothing while you insult his godson AND his best friend. And on top of that, you attacked Remus when he tried to stop you two from fighting. I realize you don't like each other, but at least while we have guests, could you two TRY to stay away from each other?"

"I have been trying," Sirius said grouchily. "If he wasn't so hung up on the past, this wouldn't have happened."

Emiko sighed. "If this happens again, I'm siccing Aunt Yuki on you," she warned them, and freed Snape from the spell. Snape glowered at her, and Emiko said, "And Professor Snape, I think once you cool down, you should apologize to Remus, as he was just trying to make sure you BOTH didn't get hurt."

"He doesn't have to apologize to me?" Sirius asked.

"We'll work that out after he cools down," Emiko said, and snapped her fingers. Snape vanished, and Professor Sprout asked, "What did you do with him?"

"I sent him to the Potions room," Emiko said. "Is Remus okay?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up from where she was checking on Remus and said, "Barring a headache, he'll be fine. He wasn't injured, luckily; just knocked out."

"I'm gonna kill that-" Sirius started, but Kisshu said, "Save the killing for later, okay? I'm fairly certain it's not going to help Harry if you get arrested for murder."

Sirius deflated a bit as Minerva came out of the chamber behind them with the others. "What happened?" she asked wearily.

"Severus antagonized Sirius, who retaliated, and then Severus attacked Remus when he tried to stop their fight," Professor Sprout said. "Emiko took Severus's wand and used the Full Body-Bind Curse on him, and then started scolding them. And then she sent Severus to his classroom. Crisis averted- for now."

Minerva sighed. "I'll have a word with him," she said wearily. "And return his wand."

"What's the decision on Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He has no choice but to participate, unfortunately," Minerva said. "We determined that someone entered him as a student of another school and somehow used the Confundus Charm on the Goblet, but as of right now, there's no way to take him out of the Tournament, since when his name came out of the Goblet, it sealed a magical contract just like with the others. None of us are particularly happy with this, but unfortunately there's nothing we can do. I need to announce this."

She walked to her spot at the Head Table, and called, "Your attention, please."

The chattering stopped, and Minerva said, "For those of you curious, Harry Potter's name was entered under a different school by an unknown person; we are guessing an adult. We're currently working to see if there's a way to get Mr. Potter out of the Tournament, but in the meantime, we ask that you be careful, as whoever put his name in may still be near this school. Please report anyone suspicious to a teacher or staff member immediately. We will work to make sure whoever is behind this is caught as soon as possible, and the Ministry has been informed as well."

A sixth year at the Ravenclaw Table called out, "Are there going to be Dementors here this year too?"

"No, I have told the Minister that I will not allow Dementors at Hogwarts ever again," Minerva replied. "Last year was more than enough."

Ludo Bagman stepped up and said, "We'll get this sorted out, don't you worry!"

Minerva nodded and said, "As it's getting late, I would suggest you all go to your common rooms, if not to bed."

There was the sound of many chairs scraping the stone floor, and students headed off. Karkaroff swept off with Krum, and Madame Maxime did the same with Fleur. Cedric looked at Harry, then said, "Best of luck, I guess we'll be competing again."

"Yeah… thanks," Harry said glumly.

"I'll try to make sure my Housemates aren't too hard on you," Cedric added. "I know it's not your fault- and I don't particularly want your friends on my case."

"Thanks, Cedric," Harry said, a bit more cheerful. Cedric clapped him on the shoulder and headed off.

Sirius came over after he was gone and asked, "You going to be okay, pup?"

"I'm just not sure anymore," Harry muttered. "I never asked for this, and now it's yet another thing I have to deal with. I've hated being famous from day one, and now it's just going to get worse."

"We'll do all we can to help you," Sirius said.

"Sirius is right, Harry," Minerva said. "If we can't get you out of this tournament, we'll at least make sure the students don't harass you about it. I can't say we can help you with the tasks, because that would be unfair to the other champions, but we'll at least help you get through this."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said. "I'm going back up to Gryffindor Tower."

"They'll be celebrating," Minerva commented. "Has anyone seen Yuki?"

"I saw her drag Ronald Weasley off after Emiko and Kisshu left," Professor Flitwick replied. "I don't know what that was about."

Emiko concentrated, and said, "She's in an empty classroom with him. She's got her mom look on, and that means we shouldn't bug her. I'm sure she'll tell us what happened later."

"Uh… okay…." Harry said.

"We'll go with you to Gryffindor Tower," Kisshu announced. "Your Housemates are going to want to party, and I can tell that's the last thing you want to do."

"Thanks, Kisshu," Harry said.

"I'll come too; I should let them know that they can't stay up all night," Sirius said. "At least I'm Head of Gryffindor House; hopefully they'll listen to me."

Harry grinned. "It's still hard to think of you as actually being serious," he said.

"I'm always Sirius," Sirius said, grinning back. "Let's go."

They set off, and reached Gryffindor Tower a while later. Sirius gave the password, which was 'Balderdash', and the painting swung open. Sure enough, everyone was celebrating, and celebrating loudly. The noise died down a bit when they saw Sirius, and he took the opportunity to say, "I know you're all happy that someone besides Cedric got into the Triwizard Tournament, but since Harry doesn't actually share that happiness, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bug him, and kept the noise level to a minimum. Those of you who have my class tomorrow, get some sleep, 'cause if you fall asleep in class, you might wake up as something else- namely a pink vampire bat!"

This caused about half the people in the room to gulp and head for the stairs as Sirius said, "Oh, and for those of you in my seventh year class, I've got a guest speaker for you."

"Really? Who?" a seventh year girl asked.

"Wait and see!" Sirius said, sniggering. The girl pouted and headed upstairs. Soon the room was mostly clear, and Hermione came over. "Hi Hermione," Harry said.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said. "How are you doing with all this?"

"I wish it was over already," Harry said. "Do you know anything about why Ron got dragged off by Yuki?"

Hermione looked a bit nervous, but said, "I think she wanted to lecture him about jealousy issues."

"In other words, he's jealous that Harry's in the spotlight again?" Kisshu asked. "He doesn't seem very smart to me."

"Great…." Harry said.

"Maybe Aunt Yuki can help," Emiko said.

"Imouto-chan, I don't think Aunt Yuki can help Ron get smarter…." Kisshu said. "Last I checked she couldn't heal idiocy."

Sirius snorted as Harry said, "I don't think Ron's an idiot… or at least, not always."

"He should know by now that you hate being in the spotlight, and then gets jealous of you for exactly that reason," Kisshu said bluntly. "That's idiocy."

"I couldn't agree more," Yuki said from behind them, coming through the portrait hole with Ron, who was sulkily rubbing his ears.

"What happened to your ears?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Ikisatashi used them to drag me around," Ron said sulkily.

"What did we talk about, Ronald?" Yuki asked.

Ron sighed and said, "We talked about how fame wasn't everything and that no one in their right mind would want to be famous. And we talked about how being jealous of someone famous was the sign of a complete idiot, because fame is the worst evil known to mankind."

"She told you my horror stories, right?" Kisshu asked.

"Right," Ron said gloomily, and shuddered. "Sorry, Harry," he said. "I should have known better than to get jealous of you, and I'm swearing off the whole 'being famous someday' idea. Mrs. Ikisatashi's stories were more like horror stories than anything else."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I was declared the best Cyniclon warrior in the history of my people at age ten, and my life went downhill from there," Kisshu said. "No end of fan girls, and everyone who wasn't a fan girl either hated me or wanted something from me. It was hell, and I was actually glad to be exiled to Earth. If they had made me stay, I'm fairly certain at least one fan girl would die a horrible death at my hands."

Harry sighed and said, "Thanks, Ron. I'm glad you're not giving up on me just because some jerk forced me into participating in the Triwizard Tournament."

Ron smiled a bit, and then Yuki said, "Bedtime, all of you. And yes, Sirius, that includes you. Don't think I don't know that you've been staying up much later than I told you you should."

"I'm a grown man!" Sirius protested.

"A grown man who is still recovering from a decade in Azkaban and nearly two more years on the run," Yuki commented. "Don't make me teleport you."

"Okay! Okay! I'll go to bed!" Sirius said irritably. He ruffled Harry's hair and said, "Night pup. This one's worse than Molly Weasley."

"I heard that, Sirius," Yuki said as she shooed Emiko and Kisshu off.

Sirius cringed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed.

**Well, things are heating up. I hope you enjoyed this, and see you next chapter! Please review on the way out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Aliens **

**Part 9**

The next day, Emiko went down to breakfast with Kisshu and Yuki. Sirius was already down there, and she saw him wink at her. She grinned broadly. He was teaching his seventh year Transfiguration class to cast spells without a wand, and since Emiko was so good at wandless magic, he had asked her to come help him out, and gave Remus the day off.

The seventh year Slytherin class was doubled with the seventh year Ravenclaw class, and the Slytherins were not pleased that their guest speaker was a first year. Given what had happened to Malfoy, however, they kept their mouths shut when Emiko gave the lot of them an evil grin. The Ravenclaws, on the other hand, were interested. They knew about the 'pink bat' incident, as they had been watching to some degree, but they were interested in seeing Emiko in action.

That being said, many of them were wondering where Sirius was. All they saw was Emiko and a large black dog who she called 'Snuffles'.

Finally, five minutes after class was supposed to start, Emiko asked, "So, no one's guessed where Professor Black is yet?"

The Slytherins all glared at her, but then one of the Ravenclaw boys slapped his forehead. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't see it earlier," he moaned. "Snuffles is Professor Black, right?"

Sirius shifted back to his human form, and said, "Got it in one. Like Professor McGonagall, I'm an Animagus. Come to think of it, she's a cat and I'm a dog. Maybe that's why we don't get along too well."

This drew giggles from some of the students, and Sirius smiled before saying, "Alright, so as you all know, I've started teaching you wandless Transfiguration. I know it's rare for a witch or wizard to be able to cast wandlessly, but with the possibility of Voldemort making a comeback, it'll be useful if you can learn."

One of the Slytherins raised his hand, and Sirius nodded to him. "You think we can defeat Voldemort himself just by learning wandless magic?" he asked.

"No, I'm saying that this is an alternative," Sirius said a bit too patiently. "What do you think will happen if you get captured, and your wand gets taken away? Would you have any defense at all?"

"Not unless we at least try to learn," one of the Ravenclaws said, nodding.

Sirius nodded and said, "Very good, two points to Ravenclaw. Now, as to the reason I have Emiko here. Personally, I'm not very good at wandless magic. Wordless, yes. Wandless, I can do it, but I can't do most of the spells I know wandlessly, since some spells I learned include wand movements to make them work. I don't know if it'll work the same or differently for any of you, but since Emiko can cast spells wandlessly AND wordlessly, and at the same time, I've asked her to come help me out. The only other class you'll need this in is Charms, but since Transfiguration is more difficult for most of us than Charms, I get the extra help, and Professor Flitwick has to teach alone."

"Actually, I offered to help him when I'm not helping you," Emiko said. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

Sirius sighed and said, "Anyways, for wandless magic, you need far more willpower and concentration than you would if you were using a wand. That's because when you're using a wand, you're using it as an extension of yourself. If you don't have the wand, you don't have that extension, and therefore have to compensate for that. Most people who cast wandlessly snap their fingers, point, or wave a hand. Whatever works, as long as the spell works too. Now, keep in mind that I don't expect you to get this right on your first try, if at all. You're not going to lose points or get extra homework if you fail the first time- or the fifth time. Some people simply aren't capable of wandless casting, but I want to see if any of you are. You know the spells with a wand; now let's see if you can use them without one."

"What are we transfiguring?" one of the Slytherins asked.

"You're transfiguring matches into needles; it's best to start off with simple spells, and then move on to the hard ones," Sirius said. He waved a hand, and matches appeared on everyone's desk. "The finer details and theory of this spell I'm going to leave to Emiko, since I don't want her to get bored," Sirius continued.

"The eleven-year-old?" one of the Slytherins asked snidely.

"Five points off Slytherin, and yes, the eleven-year-old, who turned a fourth year into a pink bat simply by snapping her fingers twice," Sirius said. "And I've been informed that no one could figure out how to get the spells off, so I'd watch your mouth around her."

That shut the Slytherins as a whole up, and Emiko smirked and said, "Most of the wizarding world, I've found, believes that magic comes from your ability to use your wand properly, right?"

There were several nods, mostly from the Slytherins. Emiko smirked and said, "Well, that's where the wizarding world is completely wrong. Magic doesn't come from your ability to wave a wand around; it comes from inside you. If magic came from wands or from the ability to wave one properly, anyone could pick up a wand and use it, including the people this world calls Muggles."

She now had everyone's attention, and she continued, "Think of it this way. Where does the magic in a wand come from? It's not just wood, right?"

"No, every wand has a core," a Ravenclaw girl said.

"Exactly," Emiko said. "The core is what's magic. So essentially, you are all wands, and magic is your core. If you can focus your core, and make it do what you want, you can use wandless magic."

She smiled slightly as realization dawned on everyone in the room. "Concentrate on what you want to happen to the match in front of you, and make whatever hand sign you're comfortable with," she said. "I prefer snapping my fingers, but that's just me."

The class immediately got to work, and found it was much harder than Emiko made it sound. By the end of class, only two Ravenclaws, both girls, had made any difference in their matches; one had become a toothpick, and the other had become a metal match. "We'll keep working on it," Sirius said as the students packed up.

As they left, even the Slytherins seemed a bit excited. Sirius looked at Emiko and said, "You'd make a great teacher. Ready for the next class?"

"Yep," Emiko said happily.

This class went a bit differently; it was the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, who weren't thrilled with each other. "Okay, before we start class, I would appreciate it if someone would clue me in as to why you're all giving each other dirty looks," Sirius said.

"Hufflepuff House finally had a chance to get some recognition, and now the Gryffindors are back on the top of the heap!" one girl from Hufflepuff said angrily.

"And all the Hufflepuffs are in a snit simply because some jerk wants to get Harry killed!" a boy from Gryffindor said, equally angry.

"Okay, first, Hufflepuff still has that chance, because there's no guarantee that just because he's a Gryffindor means that Harry will win," Emiko said. "And as for all the Hufflepuffs, why not ask Cedric how he feels about this, and then go with that? He's the one who's going to be doing the hard stuff. You're all there to cheer him on, and no one ever said that you had to cheer Harry on, though it would be nice if you'd support them both. That is, if the teachers and judges can't find a way to get Harry out of this mess."

The two groups appeared to be thinking this over, and finally they all nodded. Sirius smiled at Emiko and said, "Now that that crisis has been averted, let's start today's lesson."

He and Emiko explained the theory of wandless casting, and this time, one of the Gryffindors and a girl from Hufflepuff managed to turn their matches into needles. Most of the others had no success, but a few of them managed to make the matches look a little different.

Sirius was pleased with the outcome, and was wrapping up class when a boy Emiko recognized from her Sorting came in and said, "Professor McGonagall wants Emiko in the Great Hall, Professor Black."

"Alright, we were finished anyways," Sirius said. "Go ahead, Emiko."

Emiko left with the boy, and asked, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Dennis, Dennis Creevey," the boy said. "I noticed you don't go to classes anymore; what happened?"

"I'm getting specialized training from my aunt, because my abilities are different than the average witch or wizard," Emiko said. "Did Minerva-san say why she wants me?"

"Something about a reporter who needs a good scare," Dennis said, grinning. "She didn't look very happy, and she sent my brother to find your brother."

"This should be fun, I like scaring people," Emiko said with an evil grin.

Dennis snickered as they entered the Great Hall, and said, "Good luck!"

"She'll need it," Kisshu said, coming up to them. "I heard this woman is famous for using the press to get revenge on people."

"Why is she even allowed to work for the Daily Prophet?" Emiko asked.

"Because it's a newspaper, and it'll sell better if there's some kind of scandal on the front page," Dennis said. "Bye, I have to get back to class!"

"Bye," Emiko and Kisshu said, and then went into the Hall together.

They saw Minerva up by the Head Table with a woman who looked kind of like a crocodile, and was actually carrying a crocodile-skin handbag. She had two-inch-long fingernails, and noticed them at the same time as Minerva. "I'd like a word with these two in private," Minerva told the woman, and came over to Emiko and Kisshu. "That's Rita Skeeter, and I know this sounds strange, but I arranged an interview for you two, and I want you to try to scare her off," Minerva said softly. "She's going to make a mess of everything if you don't. Oh, and if she pulls out an acid green quill pen, destroy it."

"We can handle that," Emiko said. Kisshu nodded, and Minerva turned to Rita, who came over. "You can talk with these two in here; I will be talking with the champions," Minerva told Rita. "Please stay in here; I will call you when the others are ready."

"Thanks Professor," Rita said cheerily. Minerva nodded curtly and left. Rita sat down and motioned for Emiko and Kisshu to do the same. "So, I've got some questions," Rita said, taking out an acid green quill and a pad of paper. Emiko snapped her fingers, and the quill went up in smoke. Then she pulled a Muggle pen out of her pocket, smiled sweetly, and said, "Use this, Ms. Skeeter. It doesn't tell lies about people."

Rita gave her a smile that would have scared anyone else; Emiko returned the smile and asked, "So, what are you REALLY here for? It's not to ask a first year questions."

"You're good," Rita admitted. "Care to pursue a career with the Daily Prophet?"

"Not interested," Emiko said. "Now, why are you really here?"

"Interviewing Harry Potter is the chance of a lifetime," Rita said. "And I'm sure there are a few other people I can interview."

"In other words, you're going to get the 'story of the century' by telling a bunch of overdone lies about people who are respected," Kisshu said calmly. Rita looked at him, and squeaked a bit; he was twirling one of his Dragon Swords around his fingers. "We're not going to stand by and watch you wreck people's lives, Rita. Instead, WE are going to be your worst nightmare. Emiko, have at it."

Emiko smirked and snapped her fingers. Rita turned into a kitten. Emiko snapped her fingers again, and the crocodile-skin handbag became a cushion. Emiko put Rita on the cushion, and turned her into a hedgehog, then a frog, then a salamander, and finally back into a human. Rita looked thoroughly nervous, and asked a bit timidly, "What else are you going to do to me?"

"Well, first I'm going to tell everyone that you're an unregistered Animagus, with the form of a beetle- which is oddly appropriate, by the way- and then I'm going to send you the Minister of Magic's office, and let him deal with the fact there's an unwanted reporter in his office," Emiko said calmly. "Or I could just permanently transfigure you into a warthog…. Or better yet, let Kisshu attack you with his sais! Or I could-"

"I get the picture!" Rita shrieked. "Is there ANYTHING I can do to get out of this?"

"Tell your boss that a REAL reporter should cover the Triwizard Tournament- one who doesn't have a quill that is so explosive, and one that doesn't tell nasty lies about everyone," Emiko said. "And stay away from Hogwarts staff and students, because I'm going to ensure everyone knows that beetles are to be stepped on and crushed. As I'm sure you don't want to be stepped on, you will agree to this, or you might be finding a new job."

"But what do I get out of this?" Rita wailed.

"The information that Albus Dumbledore is senile," Kisshu said. "Now, I'd recommend leaving for London, or we might just have to-"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Rita screamed, and ran out the doors, accidentally leaving her handbag behind.

Emiko looked at Kisshu. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"That we should go through this and keep anything that can be used as blackmail?" Kisshu smirked. "Yup."

The two proceeded to take everything out of Rita's bag, and found two more acid green quills, which they destroyed. They took everything out, but didn't find anything worth keeping. "Oh well, at least we got her stash of Quick-Quotes Quills," Emiko said finally. She unceremoniously dumped the pile of junk back into the handbag, just as Minerva came back. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"She ran off screaming," Emiko said casually. "We told her that if she didn't tell her boss he needed to find a reliable reporter who won't tell lies about people, that we'd make her life hell, and described that hell. Oh, and she can turn into a beetle, so if she gets any stupid ideas, we should be on the lookout for beetles. I'd say just crush any beetle you see, and hope it's not her. We can tell anyone who asks that Hogwarts was having a bug problem, and it was an accident if someone accidentally crushes her."

"You two are something else," Minerva said. "Come with me, you might find this interesting."

Emiko and Kisshu curiously followed her to the chamber behind the Head Table, and found the champions, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, a man who appeared to be a photographer, and an older wizard, who was examining a wand. Emiko and Kisshu looked on as the man, who Minerva introduced as Mr. Ollivander, examined each champion's wand, commenting on them as he did so. Finally he finished, and Minerva was about to tell the champions something, but got cut off by the photographer, who seemed eager to do photos of the champions. "Minerva-san, want us to scare him off too?" Emiko asked. "We don't mind; Rita running off screaming was FUN!"

The photographer looked nervous, and Minerva said, "Depends on whether the champions want to be photographed."

"I'll pass," Harry said immediately.

"Yeah, me too," Cedric said.

"'E is shaking too 'ard to 'old ze camera anyways," Fleur said.

"I don't see any need," Karkaroff said.

"Very well, no photographs are needed," Minerva told the photographer, who sighed with relief and beat a hasty retreat. Emiko and Kisshu started snickering as the others left. Finally it was just them, Minerva, and Mr. Ollivander. "So, Minerva, is this the girl you told me about?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Yes, this is Emiko Ikisatashi," Minerva said. "And this is her older brother, Kisshu."

"Nice to meet you," Emiko said. "What did Minerva-san say about me?"

"She was just telling me that you seem to be able to cast both wandlessly and wordlessly," Mr. Ollivander said. "That's quite unusual, how did you manage that?"

"I was taught from the age of four to do so, since I was too young to have a wand then, and my magic was too powerful to be left alone for some reason," Emiko said. "I can do most spells without a wand or incantation, but some of them I do need a wand for- mainly the more dangerous spells and a few charms."

"I see," Mr. Ollivander said thoughtfully. "Minerva tells me your Transfiguration skills are quite advanced."

"I guess," Emiko said. "I find wandless magic easier for me, because I just tell my magic what I want it to do, without needing to memorize wand movements. But since I now have both Cyniclon powers like Oniichan here, and human magic, I have better control, and I can combine spells. That's how I turned Malfoy into a pink bat; I combined the transfiguration with a Color-Changing spell. And since they were combined, I don't think anyone besides me could have gotten the spells off. Mr. Malfoy sure was mad!"

Mr. Ollivander chuckled, and asked, "Would you like to own a wand?"

Emiko considered, and then said, "I need to think about it. Can I get back to you?"

"Of course, but if you do decide you want one, I want Minerva to be the one to take you," Mr. Ollivander said.

"Is there a reason?" Minerva asked. "I don't mind, but I'm just curious."

"Walls have ears," Mr. Ollivander said. "Emiko, even if you do decide not to choose a wand, I'd at least like you and Minerva to come visit."

"Okay!" Emiko said cheerfully. "Can Oniichan come?"

"Of course," Mr. Ollivander said. "I should get back to my shop; please let me know when you've made your decision."

"I will," Emiko said. Mr. Ollivander nodded, threw some powder into the fireplace, and Flooed out.

"It's nearly dinnertime, so let's go eat," Minerva told Emiko and Kisshu.

"Okay!" the two siblings said, and ran off. Minerva followed, puzzling over what Mr. Ollivander could want with her.

**What does Mr. Ollivander want? You might find out next chapter, so enjoy this and keep reading! I know Rita Skeeter probably should be in this, and she might make a comeback, but for now she's in London, hiding from Kisshu and Emiko. :D Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Aliens **

**Part 10**

_**The next morning: **_Emiko went up to Minerva as she was leaving breakfast, and said, "I thought over what Mr. Ollivander said."

"And?" Minerva asked.

"I think it would be good to have a wand," Emiko admitted. "At the very least, it'll throw people off if I let them think I only use my wand, and then blast them without one."

"Alright," Minerva said. "I'm curious as to what Mr. Ollivander meant yesterday, so go get Kisshu, and I will inform Pomona that she needs to keep our guests company for a bit."

Emiko nodded and skipped off. Minerva went to talk to Professor Sprout, knowing Emiko would be able to find her.

Sure enough, Emiko and Kisshu ran up to the two women as they finished their talk, and Minerva said, "Alright you two, we're going to London."

"I'm not sure I can teleport that far," Emiko commented.

"That's fine, I was going to use the Floo Network," Minerva said. "I'll show you how it works." She led the way to what used to be Dumbldore's office, and picked up a tin of Floo powder. She took out a handful and threw it in the fire, and the flames turned green as she said, "We're going to Diagon Alley, so follow my lead." Then she stepped up to the fire and said clearly, "Diagon Alley." Then she walked into the flames and disappeared with a pop. Emiko and Kisshu did the same, but when Emiko landed, she was in an office, and Kisshu and Minerva weren't there. Emiko looked around, and spotted something that looked like a large pink toad sitting behind the desk. "Great, I got kidnapped by a toad," she sighed. "So why am I here, Toad Person?"

"That is NOT my name, I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" the toad woman said in a high-pitched, girly voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Emiko said. "Care to explain why you kidnapped me?"

"Part of my duty is to wipe out obstacles to Minister Fudge's job, and that includes you," Umbridge said.

"So you're going to kill me because you have some weird delusion that I'm trying to overthrow the Ministry?" Emiko asked. "Jeez, you're stupid. I'm eleven years old; what reason would I have to overthrow the Ministry? You know what, don't answer that. I'll just make sure that you can't hurt anyone else your delusional mind thinks is a hazard ever again."

Umbridge turned red and pulled her wand out; Emiko Disarmed her and snapped her fingers. Where Umbridge had been standing, there was now a real pink toad, glaring at Emiko malevolently. Emiko Transfigured the small filing cabinet next to the desk into a metal cage with a flat metal bottom, and Levitated the toad into it, then sealed the top of the cage. Luckily it was a small cage, and Emiko easily carried it off. She left the room, and asked a passing wizard, "Can you tell me where to find Amelia Bones?"

"Her office is on the next floor up; she should be there," the wizard said. "Hey, what's with the cage?"

"This is what happens when people attack me," Emiko said sweetly.

The wizard looked at her oddly, and then suddenly dragged her off. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You did ask to see Amelia Bones," the wizard said. He went to a nearby elevator, and pressed a button. The elevator came back soon after, and a few people stepped out. The wizard dragged Emiko into the elevator, and pressed the button for the next floor up. Once they were there, the wizard took Emiko to a door labeled 'Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'. The wizard knocked, and Emiko heard Amelia's voice say, "Enter."

The wizard opened the door, and said, "Madame Bones, I found this girl outside the Umbridge woman's office, holding a cage with a pink toad in it. She claims someone attacked her, so I brought her here, as she was asking to see you anyways."

Amelia looked over, and asked incredulously, "Emiko? What happened?"

"Umbridge kidnapped me and told me she was going to get rid of me for trying to overthrow the Ministry," Emiko said. "She got angry when I told her that she was delusional, and pulled her wand on me. I Disarmed her, and then I turned her into this pink toad. Oh, and I transfigured her filing cabinet into this cage. I didn't think attacking children for saying rude things was legal, and I knew kidnapping me was illegal, so I decided to bring her to you. I left her wand behind so she wouldn't be able to attack you."

Amelia got a very feral grin on her face. "I've been trying to get her tried for various things for years; this is perfect," she said. Looking past Emiko, she said to the wizard who had brought her there, "Harrison, please inform the Minister that I require his presence immediately."

"Yes ma'am," Harrison said, and left.

Amelia looked at Emiko and asked, "So where were you before?"

"I was trying to get to Diagon Alley by Floo with Minerva-san and Oniichan, but Toad Lady must have done something to redirect me," Emiko said. "I landed in her office, and the rest I already told you."

Before Amelia could respond, Fudge came in, and asked, "Madame Bones, may I ask what happened?"

"That ugly toad you hired ATTACKED Emiko," Amelia snarled. "She redirected a Floo, pulled Emiko into her office, and attacked her. You are extremely lucky Emiko is so good at self-defense already, or I have no doubt her family would make you and Umbridge their next targets, especially since I informed Yuki Ikisatashi that she was not allowed to kill Dumbledore, nor was she to let her children kill him."

"Are we dealing with another Molly Weasley?" Fudge asked nervously.

"Ten times worse, actually," Emiko said. "Toad Lady informed me before her attempt to attack me that you're afraid of losing your job. It could happen a lot faster if you don't uphold the law. While I myself have no designs on your job, others will see an opportunity if you hide things from them or protect lawbreakers, and it gets out. And you KNOW it's going to get out, so I'd recommend letting Amelia-san deal with Toad Lady."

"And I suppose you have some recommendation for dealing with Ms. Umbridge?" Fudge asked wearily.

"Have Amelia find out everything she's done that's illegal; it sounds like it's not just today's incident," Emiko replied calmly. "And once that is done, sentence her to a punishment that fits the crimes she's committed. I don't know much about magical law, so I would recommend leaving this in Amelia's hands. I think at the very least she should lose her job, however. It doesn't reflect well on you as a leader if your most trusted subordinate is a criminal, does it?"

Fudge looked nervous, and said, "Point taken…. Amelia, can I trust that you'll take care of this?"

"Of course, Minister," Amelia said. "Emiko, will a normal spell undo the transfiguration?"

"Yes, the only reason she's pink is that she was so much like a toad already, all the spell did was shrink her down to size," Emiko replied. "Call Minerva if you can't get it off, but I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks," Amelia said.

Suddenly one of the Aurors ran in and said urgently, "Minerva McGonagall and some kid with green hair are demanding to know what the Minister did with Emiko Ikisatashi!"

"As I have some work to do in regards to Dolores Umbridge, I suggest you and Minister Fudge take Emiko to the Atrium before her brother does any permanent damage," Amelia told the woman.

"Yes ma'am!" the woman said, snapping a salute, and motioned to Emiko and Fudge. Emiko went with her; Fudge was a bit more reluctant. Emiko looked back, and he hurried to catch up.

They found Kisshu and Minerva in the Atrium, and both of them looked relieved to see Emiko. "What happened?" Minerva asked.

"Toad Lady, aka the Minister's underling, decided that she was going to eliminate me because she thought I wanted Mr. Fudge's job," Emiko said. "I turned her into a pink toad and left her with Amelia Bones."

Kisshu snickered. "That's my imouto," he said. "Ready to go find a wand?"

"Yup!" Emiko said cheerfully. "Hey, I just thought of something to try when we get back to school!"

"What's that?" Minerva asked warily.

"I want to see if Oniichan can turn things into animals too!" Emiko said. "Oniichan can use the color-changing and clothes-changing spells that I do; what if he can also turn Malfoy into something pink?"

"No more human Transfiguration, Emiko," Minerva sighed. "We'll give Kisshu something else to practice on."

"Oh, fine," Emiko said sulkily. She went over to them, and Kisshu took her and Minerva by the hand, then teleported.

They landed in a darkened shop, and Emiko looked around. "Ah, good," Mr. Ollivander's voice said. "You found her."

"Yes, and yet another person is now a pink animal," Minerva sighed. "Oh well, Umbridge deserved it."

"Quite so," Mr. Ollivander said. "Now, Miss Emiko, what do you know about wands?"

"They're tools used by the Wizarding population to perform magic," Emiko said. "I've also heard people say that the wand chooses the wizard. Maybe that's why I prefer wandless magic; when I first started training my magic, I was too young to legally own a wand, so I had to use my mom's."

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "It sounds like you've never had a wand that's specific to your needs," he said. "And while it's quite clear that you can use others' wands to a certain extent, a wand that suits you perfectly would be better than borrowing from other people if you need to do a spell that you require a wand for."

"I agree," Emiko said. "I don't like borrowing like that anyways."

Mr. Ollivander gave a pleased nod, and said, "Well then, let's see which wand suits you." He pulled out a box from the wall, and said, "Try this; yew, ten inches, unicorn hair core." Emiko waved it, but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander took it back, and pulled out another box, seemingly at random. "I wasn't entirely sure unicorn hair would work for you," he admitted. "This one is ash, nine inches, with a dragon heartstring core."

Emiko gave it a wave, but again, nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander took the wand back, and pulled another box. "This one is made of ivy, eleven inches, slightly bendy, with a phoenix feather core," he told Emiko.

The minute she took the wand, Emiko's body lit up with a pale blue light. Sparks of the same blue trailed through the air as she waved the wand. Mr. Ollivander became extremely excited as Minerva asked, "What happened? I've never seen a reaction like that before."

"That, Minerva, is why I called you here," Mr. Ollivander said. "I had a hunch about Emiko from the moment you mentioned she could cast wordlessly AND wandlessly. There are not many people who can do that, and even back before wands, it wasn't that common, as staffs were used. In fact, the only other person who was ever recorded to have that ability found the ability at age four. The child's parents couldn't keep up with the accidental magic outbursts, and finally decided to try to explain to their child the idea of controlling the magic. By the time their son reached school age, he was already ahead of the curriculum for the magic school in his country."

"This was not a Hogwarts student, then?" Minerva asked.

"Oh no, not at all," Mr. Ollivander said, chuckling slightly. "No, this was a student who would have been in seventh year when I was in first, had he not gone to the magic school in Kyoto, Japan."

"Uh… you wouldn't happen to be talking about Imamura Hideo, would you?" Emiko asked.

"Who is that?" Minerva asked.

"My great-grandfather," Emiko said. "He died shortly after I turned two, but I've heard plenty of stories about him; he was one of the greatest wandmakers that Japan's ever seen, according to my parents."

"Exactly," Mr. Ollivander said. "But you claim your name isn't Imamura, correct?"

"In our culture, the children who are adopted take their adoptive family's name," Kisshu explained. "Emiko's real name is Imamura Emiko, but she took my uncle's name when I asked them to adopt her, in thanks and to honor our traditions."

"Imamura Hideo was widely respected as a wandmaker, and his family was a bit disappointed when it seemed none of his descendants had inherited his gift," Mr. Ollivander said. "Neither his children nor his grandchildren showed any signs of the talent it would take to become a wandmaker, nor the talent to cast wandlessly and wordlessly at the same time, much less at such a young age. As the wandmaking art is so rare, I wasn't surprised that he died without an heir to his works."

"He actually did have an heir," Emiko said. "A young woman who showed a lot of promise, right from the start. Unless something happened to her, I imagine she took over his work and his business. Her name was Miyamoto Tsukiko, and she was appointed the wandmaker for that part of Japan. I believe she actually started to take over more and more duties as my great-grandfather got older; I heard he had eyesight issues. By the time he died, she had probably taken everything over. Okaasan used to say that she wished Tsukiko luck; she was grateful Great-Grandfather didn't put Otousan in that position. And it turned out to be a good thing, because Otousan was murdered along with Okaasan just four years after Great-Grandfather died. After Kisshu-oniichan rescued me from the people who murdered them, though, I pretty much swore off the magical world. I still used my powers from time to time, so I wouldn't get rusty, but most of the time I kept them inside."

"Emiko, I don't mean to pry, and you don't have to answer this, but do you know why the people who killed your parents took you?" Minerva asked.

"For the same reason Dumbledore want me; to control me," Emiko replied bitterly. "I was very powerful, even at age six, and they thought injecting me with something would make me obey them. I think they actually injected me with the wrong thing; before I blew the lot of them up, one of them mentioned that he thought they were trying to control me, not turn me into a Cyniclon. I thought the way I dealt with the assassin they hired would scare them off, but it just made them want me more, and at age six, I couldn't maintain the amount of spells to hold them off for as long as I needed to, and I ended up collapsing. However, I did manage to get rid of the assassin; I took Okaasan's wand and Crucio'd him to death. The curse was overpowered due to my emotions at the time, and he died from it."

Kisshu hugged Emiko around the shoulders, and she leaned into him gratefully.

After a few minutes of silence, Mr. Ollivander said, "Miss Emiko, I have a proposition that I would like you to think over. In this world, some wizards and witches take apprentices, to teach them their craft and have their own teachings passed on. I know that you're too young to be an apprentice; that would normally start when you turn thirteen, and the apprenticeship would go on for seven years. As I'm sure you can tell, I myself am not getting any younger, and while I probably have at least a decade left in me, if not more, I would like to have someone to pass my teachings on to. Up until this point, I have never found anyone even remotely suitable, but judging by your wand's reaction to you, I would say that you definitely have the talent required for wandmaking. I would like you to think over, and talk to your family, teachers and friends, about becoming my apprentice when you turn thirteen."

"That's a very great honor; I will definitely think it over," Emiko replied. "Can I come back when I've reached a decision?"

"Of course, and should you decide to take me up on this offer, I would like to talk to your guardians as well," Mr. Ollivander said. "I won't take any more of your time, but please let me know when you've made your decision."

"I will, and thank you," Emiko said, bowing. Mr. Ollivander nodded in a pleased manner, and allowed them to Floo back to Hogwarts from his office.

**Well, there's what Ollivander wanted from them. I know Umbridge doesn't show up until Book 5, but I hate her, so since (spoiler possibility!) I MIGHT be considering a sequel, I thought I'd get her out of the way first. Notice the capital letters on MIGHT, however. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, and please review on your way out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Aliens**

**Part 11**

_**A few days later: **_Emiko was at breakfast, sitting with Fred and George, and talking about what the first task of the Triwizard Tournament might be. It was due to take place in about two weeks. "I think they'll start with something at least fairly easy and then work their way up to really hard and really dangerous," Fred commented.

"I hope Harry will be okay," Emiko said quietly. "He's been getting more nervous lately."

Before the twins could respond, Minerva came over, and said, "Emiko, will you come to my office after breakfast?"

"Sure," Emiko said. "I don't have to help out Professor Flitwick until second period."

"Good," Minerva said, and went back to the Head Table.

**~XXXX~**

After breakfast, Emiko headed up to Minerva's office, and went in. Minerva looked up and said, "Good, you're here. I was wondering, does Professor Moody still feel 'off' to you?"

"I haven't thought about it much lately," Emiko said. "He's always felt off to me, but I have to admit I forgot that you wanted me to go through his mind."

"I don't blame you; it's been busy lately," Minerva said. "But an idea struck me recently, and I was thinking that maybe the reason he feels off to you is that he isn't who he says he is. Normally I'd think that that would be something Dumbledore had noticed, but judging by what we've learned about Dumbledore, he either was too senile to notice, or simply didn't care."

"You're thinking he's the person who put Harry's name in the Goblet, right?" Emiko asked.

"It's a possibility," Minerva said.

"What do we do if it turns out he is a spy for Voldemort?" Emiko asked.

"We keep an eye on him," Minerva said. "Have you heard the saying, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'?"

"No, but I assume it means keeping your enemy somewhere where you know what he or she is doing at all times," Emiko said.

"Very good," Minerva said. "If Moody- or whoever it is that looks like him- is in fact working for Voldemort, it's better that we know where he is, so we can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get up to anything nefarious."

"Alright," Emiko said. "Did you have any ideas on how I can get close to him, or should I try focusing on him from here?"

"I didn't have any ideas besides sending you back to his class, which is risky," Minerva admitted.

"I'll try it from here," Emiko said. She closed her eyes and focused on Moody, slipping her consciousness into his mind.

After fifteen minutes of searching, she had all his plans, and his true identity. She carefully slipped out of his mind, and opened her eyes, then announced, "Barty Crouch Jr."

"But…. he died in Azkaban!" Minerva said, shocked.

"His mother took his place, and she is the one buried there," Emiko said. "His father kept him under the Imperious Curse as his mother's last wish, so no one knew he was alive. Soon after the Quidditch World Cup, he somehow regained control of himself, put his father under the Imperious Curse so he'd go about his life normally, and escaped. He captured Alastor Moody the morning of September 1st, and took his place, using Polyjuice Potion to appear to be Moody. He entered Harry in the Triwizard Tournament on orders from Voldemort, conveyed to him by Peter Pettigrew."

"Is that an indirect killing method?" Minerva asked.

"No," Emiko said. "During the third task, Barty's orders were to enchant the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey, which would take Harry to the graveyard of Little Hangleton. That's where Voldemort is going to be resurrected, and apparently Voldemort needs something from Harry to get his body back. Barty was also ordered to find some way of making sure the other champions don't get in the way of Harry taking the Triwizard Cup, though he hasn't exactly decided how to do that yet. Voldemort apparently wants to kill Harry personally."

Minerva looked actually scared. "What should we do?" she asked. "I'm not sure it's safe to have him in the school."

"He's under orders not to harm other students, unless they do something to harm Harry," Emiko said. "He knows better than to disobey those orders. If we kick him out now, it'll protect Harry, but if we keep him here, we can thwart his plans. However, it's going to be hard to make sure he doesn't turn the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey; just asking someone else to put in place means that he could get there alone and turn it into a Portkey."

"If we get him arrested, though-" Minerva started, but Emiko shook her head.

"Voldemort's helper, the person who found him after I got Pettigrew, has orders to gather help and attack Hogwarts should Barty get captured," she said. "The best we can do right now is keep him as far away from the third task preparations as possible. And we've got time; the first task hasn't even happened yet. What we need to do is inform the other Hogwarts teachers, Harry, and the Heads of the visiting schools. Whatever we do, we can't give this information to Crouch Sr. or Ludo Bagman. The Ministry will try to arrest Barty, and that will put everyone in danger."

"But how do we tell people without Barty finding out?" Minerva asked.

"Individually," Emiko said. "It's too risky to call a staff meeting and not invite Barty. He'll get suspicious."

"Alright," Minerva said. "But I don't think it's a good idea to inform Kakaroff and Madame Maxime. They'll both want the Ministry to know."

Emiko considered, then said, "You're right. If we can thwart his efforts it won't be a problem anyways."

Minerva nodded and said, "I will tell the teachers; you should get to the Charms classroom. I hear you're quite adept at explaining wandless magic."

"I guess, 'cause everyone seems to understand in Sirius's classes," Emiko said. "Now let's see if the sixth years in Professor Flitwick's class can do as well." She waved and left.

Professor Flitwick was alone when Emiko came in, and said, "Oh good, the students should be arriving soon. Are you ready?"

"Yep," Emiko said.

"I hear you're a good teacher, have you ever considered that as a career?" Flitwick asked.

"You mean you didn't hear what happened when I got my wand?" Emiko asked curiously.

"No, what happened?" Flitwick asked.

"Mr. Ollivander offered me an apprenticeship," Emiko said. "I'm still thinking, but I'm leaning towards taking him up on that. My great-grandfather was a wandmaker."

"That's incredible," Flitwick said. "When would you start?"

"When I'm thirteen," Emiko replied.

"Ah," Flitwick said.

The class started filing in then, and Emiko noticed it was a double class with Slytherins and Gryffindors today, and that Fred and George were coming in. They looked startled, and Fred asked, "Emiko? Are you sitting in on this class today?"

"Nope, I'm the guest speaker," Emiko said, smirking. "Professor Flitwick's request. I thought I'd surprise you."

"Wow…" the twins said together. They sat down at desks, and soon after, everyone was there. After all the students were settled, Professor Flitwick came up to the front of the room and said, "As I'm sure you're all aware, we're doing things a bit differently today. Today's lesson is on wandless charms, so wands away, please."

There was a rustle as people put their wands away, and Professor Flitwick continued, "Not all charms can be done without a wand; a prime example is Wingardium Leviosa, the Levitation Charm. Since it requires a special wand movement, it can't be done wandlessly. However, spells like the Color-Changing Jinx, which is what you'll be working on today, can be done wandlessly- as I assume most of you remember from the 'pink bat' incident. The seventh years are working on wandless Transfiguration, but as most of you probably aren't ready for that, you'll be starting out with wandless charms. Keep in mind that this is not an easy skill to learn, and that some people never learn to cast wandlessly. However, starting young is a good way to make sure that you do someday learn to cast wandlessly. And with that said, does anyone know what wandless casting entails?"

George Weasley raised his hand, and Flitwick called on him.

"Wandless casting requires more concentration than normal casting, because you can't rely on your wand, you have to rely on your concentration skills," George said.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," Flitwick said. "The key in wandless casting is concentration."

A Slytherin girl raised her hand and asked, "Professor, why is the first year girl up there with you?"

"Emiko is going to explain in more detail how to cast wandlessly, because that is her speciality, not mine," Flitwick said. "I myself prefer using a wand, and can't cast very many spells wandlessly. And I purloined her from Professor Black for you with no small amount of effort, so I would appreciate it if you were respectful."

This caused a lot of sulking among the Slytherins as Emiko stepped forward and said, "Most witches and wizards believe that a wand is everything; that all magic has to have a wand to be used. There aren't very many people who realize that wands aren't necessary for the majority of spells; all you really need is the ability to concentrate. A wand is a useful tool, but that's all it is; a tool. True, some spells can't be performed without one, but that's really a minority- and most of them are either curses or spells that have fallen out of use. Some simple spells also need a wand, but there aren't as many as you'd think. The majority of spells that we know of don't require a wand."

She paused, letting that sink in, then continued, "Now here's something else to think about. What gives a wand the ability to perform magic? Does anyone know?"

A girl from Gryffindor raised her hand, and Emiko said, "Yes?"

"The core," the girl said.

"Exactly," Emiko said. "If wands didn't have a core, they wouldn't be much good. A piece of wood without a core is a stick, not a wand. Now think about where your magic comes from. Magic is a part of you, if you're a witch or wizard. Wandless magic requires you to realize that in essence, you are wands, and magic itself is your core. If you can focus your core, you can perform wandless magic. Generally wandless magic requires a hand sign of some kind, since it would take an inhuman amount of concentration to both focus your magic and expect it to do what you want. Focus your magic, and make a hand sign at what you're trying to change. For example, I can use a Stunning Spell just by pointing at the person I'm attempting to Stun. For most spells, though, I prefer snapping my fingers."

One of the boys in Slytherin raised his hand, and Emiko nodded to him. "Why isn't this taught early on?" he asked.

"Because most people don't realize that wandless magic is a possibility these days," Emiko said. "From what I've learned, once wands were introduced, wandless magic fell out of style. Admittedly it made sense; wandless magic is much harder than magic done with a wand. Nowadays, it's only the most powerful who can use it properly- unless you're trained from an early age like I was."

"Why now, though?" a Slytherin girl asked.

"Because Voldemort might make a comeback, and the more defenses people have against him, the better," Emiko said. "If there's a war, and you get caught up in it, this is a good thing to learn, because if you get Disarmed, you'll be in trouble."

The class was silent, and Professor Flitwick said, "If there are no further questions, I believe all of you should start working on wandless casting. Your task today is to turn the pink flower in front of you blue- without your wand."

The class got to work, and Emiko watched. By the end of class, the only people who had made their flowers turn blue were the girl who had answered Emiko's question correctly earlier, and surprisingly, Fred and George. None of the Slytherins had managed it, and were irritable as they left for lunch.

"It's strange," Emiko commented to Fred and George as she went to lunch with them. "In all the classes I've helped out in with Slytherins, there hasn't been a single one who could do the assignment properly."

"Really?" Fred asked. "Maybe they're too hung up on the idea that a first year is better than them to concentrate."

George, Emiko, and Lee Jordan, who had joined them, laughed. "Maybe," Emiko giggled.

**I know it's probably too short, but I thought I'd get in the part about Moody/Crouch Junior before the first task. I have a question, though. I'm still planning on the graveyard scene, but do people think it's okay to leave Cedric alive? I'd kind of like to save him, but although I know this is a bit premature, I thought I'd ask. Please let me know, and I'll try to get a longer chapter out soon. Review plz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Aliens **

**Part 12**

Kisshu joined Emiko, Fred, George, and Lee as they walked to lunch, asking, "How was class?"

"Fun," Emiko said. "But Slytherins aren't very good at wandless magic. I've yet to see a single one use it."

"Care to repeat that, brat?" Malfoy asked. He appeared to be in a bad mood, and Emiko said, "Not my problem if you didn't hear what I said."

Malfoy snarled and pulled out his wand. To everyone's surprise, Kisshu stepped forward, and asked, "Wanna see my new trick?"

"What are YOU going to do to me without magic?" Malfoy asked snidely.

Kisshu snapped his fingers, and with a poof of smoke, Malfoy turned into a white ferret. "Damn, I was trying to make him a kitten," Kisshu said. "Emiko, what is that?"

"It's a ferret," Emiko said. "I guess we need to work on your knowledge of Earth animals."

"Oh well," Kisshu said. "Let's go eat lunch."

"Um…. you're not going to turn him back?" a second year girl asked timidly.

"Nope, he'll just cause more trouble," Kisshu said, and walked off, followed by Emiko, who was giggling. Fred, George, and Lee followed, snickering. "Kisshu, I didn't know you could do that," George said.

"Emiko taught me; she thought that since I can change my clothes by snapping my fingers, I could change other things into something else too," Kisshu replied. "As you can see, though, I still have a few bugs to work out."

They sat down at the Gryffindor Table, and started eating. As they were finishing, Snape came over and asked, "Does anyone here know why I found a white ferret running around the Great Hall?"

"Nope," Emiko said angelically. "Maybe it's someone's pet."

"Very well, but if I find out someone's missing, I will be back," Snape said, and swept off.

"I can't believe he bought that," Fred said quietly, snickering.

"When Emiko uses that tone of voice, the person she's using it on tends to believe her no matter what; it's a type of hypnosis," Kisshu said.

"What did you two do?" Yuki asked warily.

"Malfoy's a white ferret, courtesy of Kisshu," Emiko said happily.

Yuki sighed. "Don't you two think you've done that enough?" she asked wearily.

"Hey, he was about to attack Emiko; I was just protecting her," Kisshu said.

Snape came back then and said, "Malfoy's missing. Go take the spell off, Miss Ikisatashi."

"I can't," Emiko said. "Oniichan can though."

Kisshu drooped and followed Snape to the Head Table, where they found the other teachers, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime examining the ferret as Minerva tried to turn him back. She looked up as Snape and Kisshu came over, and sighed. "I take it the reason I can't take the spell off is because it's not the same spell Emiko used?" she asked wearily.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "Are you sure we can't just leave him like that? He tried to attack Emiko, that's why I turned him into a ferret."

"It's the teachers' job to hand out punishments, so you have to turn him back," Minerva said.

Kisshu groaned and snapped his fingers, turning Malfoy back into a human. Malfoy glared evilly at Kisshu, who said, "Emiko claims you have two pet gorillas; why not ask them to protect you?"

"Where did she get that idea?" Minerva asked, puzzled.

"My guess is she thinks Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are gorillas," Snape said. "Mr. Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you did not engage in tormenting Miss Ikisatashi; you may be a fourth year, but it is clear to me that her abilities are much greater than your own. As you attacked a Gryffindor student, I will allow the Gryffindor Head of House to think up a suitable punishment for you. In future, remember what your father told you."

Sirius started cackling evilly, and Minerva said sharply, "NO, Sirius, you may NOT turn him into a pink bat for a month."

"Aw, come on, he attacked someone who can kick his ass with a snap of her fingers and her overprotective brother," Sirius said. "Doesn't that qualify as stupid?"

"It qualifies as not thinking before acting," Minerva said. "And what does that have to do with pink bats?"

"Never mind… I'll think up something worse," Sirius said grouchily. "Hey Moony, any ideas?"

"Hagrid mentioned earlier that the Blast-Ended Skrewts need exercise," Remus said.

Sirius's face lit up, and he said, "How about this- Malfoy's punishment is getting chased around by those things every night for a month!"

"Can't we just see if they'll eat him?" Kisshu asked. "I noticed they like chewing on peoples' fingers; maybe they like human flesh?"

"NO, Kisshu," Minerva said wearily. "I will not let anyone feed a student to those creatures. And Sirius, can't you just give him a normal detention?"

"Oh come on, you let Snape force people to disembowel toads for detention; why can't I send Malfoy out to take Skrewts for walks?" Sirius asked.

"A valid point," Karkaroff said. He had been watching this exchange with interest.

"Very well," Minerva said. "As long as you don't do anything illegal, I suppose you can set Malfoy's punishment."

Malfoy looked nervous as Sirius said, "Okay Malfoy, you're going to report to Hagrid every night for three weeks, and take the Skrewts for walks for two hours. And if I hear of you skipping, I'll think of something far worse."

"If he skips, you should make him walk around with hot pink hair for a week," Kisshu commented.

"Good plan," Sirius said. "Got that Malfoy?"

"Yes sir," Malfoy grumbled. "Is anyone going to do anything about the fact that Kisshu turned me into a ferret?"

"Considering the fact he's not a student here, there's not much we can do besides ask Yuki to think up something," Minerva said. "Besides, as Yuki is his teacher, it's up to her anyways."

"Mmph," Malfoy said, and stormed off.

**~XXXX~**

The next two weeks were uneventful, aside from Malfoy giving all of Gryffindor a wide berth. Soon, however, the school was getting ready for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Minerva had informed Emiko, Kisshu, and Yuki of the tasks and what they entailed after Emiko's discovery of Barty Crouch Jr. so they would be prepared if anything happened.

Finally the day came, and the whole school and their guests turned out to see the show. Most of the students didn't know what was going to happen, so they were surprised to see four dragons guarding nests on the grounds.

Minerva had asked Emiko to keep an eye on Barty, so under the pretense of keeping Sirius calm, she was sitting in the teachers' box. Minerva, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Crouch Sr., and Ludo Bagman were all judges, and there was a special table set up for them. Ludo Bagman was the only one not there; it was his job to tell the champions what they had to do, which was to collect the golden eggs that were among the real dragon eggs. Each champion would be facing a different dragon, hence the reason there were four.

Finally Mr. Bagman came back, and settled down at the table before blowing a whistle. Cedric came out of the tent the champions were in, and went over to the nest of the Swedish Short-Snout. Emiko could tell he was trying to calm himself down, and then Sirius asked, "Emiko, which dragon is Harry facing?"

Emiko focused on Mr. Bagman's mind, and finally said, "The Hungarian Horntail, and he's going last."

Sirius sighed. "That's the most vicious one," he said gloomily. "I'm impressed with his plan, though."

"He told you what he's going to do?" Professor Sprout asked, intrigued. She was sitting close enough that she had heard their conversation.

"Yup, but it's a surprise for the rest of you," Sirius said.

They watched as the other champions did various things to get past the dragons, and they all managed to get their eggs. Finally it was Harry's turn, and he came out of the tent. As he got to the enclosure, he lifted his wand into the air and shouted, "Accio Firebolt!"

Several people looked around, and Sirius smirked as the broom he had given Harry whizzed through the air, stopping next to Harry. Harry got on it, and took off. The crowd gasped as he flew towards the dragon, and started flying around her.

Emiko was watching too, but she was a bit distracted, making sure that Barty didn't do anything. Fortunately, he just looked pleased. An idea occurred to her, but before she could think about it further, she heard the crowd groan, and looked back at Harry, noticing one of his shoulders was dripping blood. She felt Sirius tense up, just as Harry dived. Soon after, he had the egg, and Ludo Bagman was shouting, "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is the quickest to get his egg! This should shorten the odds on Mr. Potter…."

Harry was coming down to land, and Sirius jumped out of the stands, followed by Barty, running over to Harry as he landed the broom and got off. Emiko watched as Hagrid joined them, all surrounding Harry and talking to him as they hustled him off to the infirmary tent.

Now that she wasn't making sure Barty wasn't doing anything and Sirius wasn't going to run off, Emiko had time to think over the idea she had earlier. Barty had looked pleased, almost proud, when Harry got on the broom; Emiko wondered if he had suggested that. Which led to another conclusion; he was trying to help Harry win this so he could get delivered to Voldemort. Deciding to talk to Minerva later, she watched as Harry came back, and the judges put up their marks. Madame Maxime went first, and put up an eight. Minerva and Crouch both put up nines, and Ludo Bagman put up a ten. Karkaroff was obviously a biased jerk, considering the fact he had given Harry a four, but otherwise Harry had good marks.

_**Later that evening: **_Emiko stopped Minerva on the way out of the Great Hall, and said softly, "Let's talk about today."

"Alright, let's go to my office," Minerva said. She led the way, and warded the room once they were inside. "What's up?" she asked.

"I think Barty is the one who suggested flying to Harry," Emiko said. "And judging by how effective it was, I think Barty is going to do his level best to get Harry through this in one piece until he can be sent to Voldemort."

"What do you think we should do?" Minerva asked.

"Let Barty get Harry through to the third task, and then make sure he doesn't get anywhere near the Triwizard Cup," Emiko said. "I have no doubt that he'll find some way to help Harry with the second task, which I think is fine; I know it's technically cheating, but Karkaroff and Madame Maxime told their champions about the dragons; Harry cheating is not going to be a big deal. The trick is the third task. If we can keep Barty away from the Cup, then we'll be good. If we can't, we'll have to think of something else."

"We have to have someone put the Cup in the maze; who do you think would be good for that?" Minerva asked.

Emiko considered, then said, "Koumori-san; he's wary enough that he should be able to sense Barty if Barty comes in after him, and powerful enough to take Barty down if he attacks. There is another option, however."

"I get the sense I'm not going to like this," Minerva commented.

"Let Barty turn the Cup into a Portkey, and create a replacement Cup," Emiko said. "I can easily get to the Cup unnoticed; I'll take the Portkey to Little Hangleton, drop it off, and come back. Harry- or whoever gets there first- can take the replacement Cup back to the judges, and that will protect them from getting sent to Voldemort. It will also ensure that Barty thinks everything is going according to plan, and when Harry's still alive, there's a good possibility he'll make a mistake that will cost him his cover."

"That's very risky; what if you get attacked?" Minerva asked. "There's bound to be at least one Death Eater with Voldemort; they aren't exactly easy targets."

"That's why it's better that I go; I know several spells that aren't exactly Light in nature," Emiko said. "And whoever is there is not going to be expecting an eleven-year-old girl to know the amount of curses I do. Most people would expect me to try to Disarm them at most. The majority of people who look at me will see a first year girl, and adjust their minds accordingly. With Pettigrew out of the picture, no one is going to know about me. Can you imagine Voldemort telling his followers that his evil pet snake was destroyed by a little girl? They'd laugh themselves sick. I also have less chance of getting hit by the Killing Curse, since I can teleport."

Minerva sighed. "I admit that is a good plan, but we have to discuss this with Yuki," she said. "As she is your guardian, and responsible for you while you're here just as much as I am, we need to consult her."

**~XXXX~**

_**Fifteen minutes later: **_"NO! Absolutely not!" Yuki shouted.

"I'm just going to drop off the Portkey and teleport back," Emiko protested.

"That's all you THINK you're going to do, but what if something goes wrong?" Yuki asked. "There is not a chance in HELL of me letting you go through with this insane plan."

"I guess we'll stick to the first plan, then," Minerva said. "If something goes wrong, can I count on your help, though?"

"Of course, we'll do everything we can in the event that something goes wrong," Yuki said.

"Thank you," Minerva said, and left.

"Bedtime, kids," Yuki said. "I'm going to go make sure Sirius isn't staying up all night again, and I'd better find you two in bed when I get back."

"Yes, Aunt Yuki," Kisshu and Emiko chorused, and headed off to get ready for bed.

**I know this was probably a bit boring, but I hope to have more action soon. Sorry for the wait, and I'll try to get more out soon. Any suggestions? Review please!**


End file.
